Six cent dix-huit jours après
by romeo'stomboy
Summary: "C'est un hiver étrange, lui dit-on, qui ne semble pas avoir de fin. Ni avoir eu de début. On ne se souvient pas du début de cet hiver. Lui, il pense que l'hiver s'est définitivement installé." Six cent dix-huit jours, c'est un sommeil particulièrement long. Quand Drago se réveille à l'hôpital, il ne se souvient de rien. Même pas de la cause de son coma ...
1. Prologue - Un hiver sec et froid

Six cent dix-huit jours après

Prologue - Un hiver froid et sec

Il parait que l'hiver est froid. Froid et sec. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. De sa chambre, il ne voit qu'un ciel bleu et désespérément vide. Aucun nuage, aucun oiseau. Même le soleil n'apparait jamais derrière cette fenêtre. Un aplat sans vie et sans émotion. Froid et sec, comme l'hiver qu'on lui raconte.

C'est un hiver étrange, lui dit-on, qui ne semble pas avoir de fin. Ni avoir eu de début. On ne se souvient pas du début de cet hiver. Lui, il pense que l'hiver s'est définitivement installé, qu'il ne partira plus jamais. Il a l'impression que l'hiver a pris possession des gens, de leurs yeux, de leur ventre. Froid et sec.

Il aimerait se souvenir de la brûlure du froid. De cette morsure simple et violente, qui te rappelle que tu es en vie. Mais il ne s'en souvient pas. Il ne se souvient que des dix derniers jours. Avant ceux-là, il a dormi. Il a dormi pendant six cent dix-huit jours, et avant les six cent dix-huit jours, il n'y a rien.

Aujourd'hui on lui a dit qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Chez lui…

Il est là, assis sur le lit et il regarde la fenêtre, l'aplat bleu et le vide, et il ne pense à rien. Ses pieds nus touchent le carrelage gris. Il ne bouge pas. Il tient encore dans sa main la blouse immaculée du patient, celui qu'il était encore il y a quelques minutes. Maintenant, il a revêtu des habits chauds et il attend, emmitouflé dans une épaisse écharpe verte. Elle lui a dit qu'elle revenait dans une minute, qu'elle devait juste signer les papiers de l'hôpital. Pour que tout soit réglé. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

"Mon ange, tu viens ?"

Il se retourne, elle est là. Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout son corps est tendu vers lui. Elle voudrait qu'il lui revienne.

Dans l'ascenseur il la dévisage. Il avait imaginé sa mère différemment, bien qu'ils se ressemblent. Ils ont les mêmes yeux. Le même cou fin. La même peau diaphane. Il se demande si la teinte de sa peau n'est pas plutôt dû à ce long sommeil. Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle aussi la peau si transparente ?

Très vite, ils sont dehors. Il fait froid et sec. Ça lui saisit le visage. Elle, elle saisit sa main. Elle a les doigts gantés d'une laine chaude et douce.

Il n'a le temps de voir que la lumière éclatante du soleil avant de sentir un mouvement de torsion dans son aine. Ça le soulève, ça le déforme. Mais la main gantée reste dans la sienne. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas vomir.

Elle ouvre sa main et il sait qu'il est ailleurs. Chez lui, comme les infirmières le lui ont dit.

Il ouvre ses yeux. Il y a un parc tout autour d'eux, ça semble immense. Les branches des arbres dessinent pour lui des arabesques argentés. La pelouse entre ses bottes a l'air de cristal. Il trouve ça beau. Ce paysage a quelque chose de bienveillant, de figé. Comme cet hiver. Froid et sec.

Quand il respire un nuage léger s'extirpe de ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit.

"Viens, tu as froid. Nous devrions rentrer tout de suite. Tu auras le temps de regarder le jardin. »

Il marche derrière elle. Chacun de leur pas fait crisser son corps. Ça crisse tellement fort qu'il l'entend comme si c'était le jardin entier qui craquait.

Quand elle pousse la porte, il a peur. Dans sa poitrine, tout à coup, tout se met à battre plus fort, ses tempes résonnent. Pourtant, il arrive à faire un pas. Puis un autre. Jusqu'à passer le seuil du manoir.

Il fait noir. Un noir intense, impénétrable, qui contraste avec la vive luminosité de l'extérieur.

Puis d'un coup, lumière, cri, foule, sourires et joie. D'une seule voix ils lui ont dit :

"Bienvenue chez toi, Drago !"

C'est comme ça qu'il est rentré chez lui.


	2. I - Pauvre jolie mémoire

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je poste aujourd'hui le premier véritable chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Après presque un an de silence après un début court bien qu'intense, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Pour ceux qui avez commencé à lire Run away, ma toute première fic supprimée il y a peu, je la garde sous le coude dans l'idée de la réécrire un jour._

_Cette nouvelle histoire parle de mémoire, de silence, d'histoire ... Elle parle aussi des traces que laisse la violence, c'était déjà un peu le thème de Run away, c'est un thème qui __m'intéresse particulièrement. Il y aura certainement une histoire d'amour qui naitra de tout ça._

_Un gros merci à mes premiers petits follower, pyreneprincesse et severine32 !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>I - Pauvre jolie mémoire<p>

À vrai dire, Drago ne se sent pas chez lui. Rien ne lui est familier. Ni les lieux, ni même les visages. On lui sourit. Il est fatigué. Il n'a pas été debout depuis six cent dix-huit jours. Auxquels s'ajoutent les dix jours qu'il a passé sur un lit d'hôpital à fixer la fenêtre . Six cent vingt-huit jours, et le voilà, debout sur ses deux pieds. Il n'en peut plus.

Le bruit et les couleurs l'agressent. Il a mal au crâne. Une douleur comme une palpitation dans son front. Il sait que ses sourcils se froncent. De frustration et de concentration.

Il sent comme une boule monter dans sa gorge. Ça prend de plus en plus de place.

Après l'immense cri, tout est devenu brouhaha. Il n'entend plus rien de distinct. Tout est flou. Les images, les sons, les sensations : flous.

On lui tape l'épaule. Amicalement, certainement. Ça l'agresse. Ça le blesse. Ça enfle dans son cœur. Il ne veut pas tout ça. Il n'a rien demandé. Et le flou grandit autour de lui. Il a l'impression de tout percevoir à travers un voile d'eau. Un voile d'eau de plus en plus épais.

À tâtons, il cherche la main gantée. Ses doigts se referment dans le vide. Il ne la trouve pas. Il trouve une autre main pourtant. Il la serre de toute ses maigres forces, la ramène contre sa hanche. Il voudrait qu'on comprenne qu'il ne veut pas. Il voudrait seulement dormir.

…

La main qu'il serre est celle d'une jeune femme. Une jeune femme qui n'a rien demandée elle non plus. On lui a dit qu'elle devait venir. Alors elle est venue. Et maintenant il serre sa main à elle. Et il pleure. Il n'y a aucune larme dans ses yeux. Mais elle le sent, dans cette pression autour de son poignet, qu'il pleure. Elle peut sentir son angoisse qui grandit. Il étouffe.

Il ne la regarde pas. Il continue de hocher la tête comme il peut quand on lui parle. Mais il tient sa main à elle. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors, elle doit faire quelque chose.

La jeune fille se dégage de cette emprise, avec douceur. Elle s'éloigne, elle glisse dans la foule. Elle cherche Narcissa du regard. La voilà, à l'écart, qui regarde son fils comme une mère le ferait dans une aire de jeu. Attentive et maternelle. À l'affut.

« Narcissa. »

D'une voix douce, elle l'appelle. La mère secoue sa belle tête, comme tirée de ses pensées, et se tourne vers elle.

« Je crois qu'il ne peut pas supporter ça plus longtemps. »

…

Dans sa main désespérément vide, Drago sent soudain une caresse réconfortante. Un contact apaisant, comme quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait l'épaule pour le soutenir, le pousser en avant. Ou alors le retenir.

Autour de lui ça se calme. En lui, ça s'apaise. Les sons deviennent distincts, un peu plus qu'avant. Il entend juste derrière lui la voix de sa mère. Voix aux paroles encore floues.

Il voit que les gens partent. Doucement, le hall se vide de ses échos et de ses illuminations. Au même rythme, la panique fuit son corps. Reste la voix de sa mère.

« Je suis désolé. C'était une mauvaise idée de t'imposer ça si vite.

Ce n'était pas une bonne surprise.

Tu es encore trop fragile.

Tes amis reviendront. Peut être pas tous en même temps. »

« Je ne suis pas si fragile. » Sa voix enrouée semble dire le contraire. C'est la voix d'un jeune homme qui n'a pas parlé depuis six cent vingt-huit jours.

Ils sortent tous en file indienne. Certains lui font un signe de la main, d'autres se contentent de baisser la tête. Ils enfilent leurs capes, attrapent leurs balais, disparaissent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se referme en un bruit sourd. Un courant d'air s'éteint.

Un dernier convive semble hésiter à partir. Drago est encore sonné mais il entend sa mère l'interpeller, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie du manoir.

« Reste donc. Toi. »

Il se retourne. Il a déjà enfilé son grand manteau gris doublée d'une fourrure blanche lustrée. Il dégage un tel calme. Un calme proche d'une mélancolie violente.

« Reste avec Drago, s'il te plaît. Il peut se reposer tout en appréciant ta compagnie. »

Le jeune homme observe cette scène singulière. Il est là, immobile et silencieux, face à son meilleur ami qui ne lui adresse pas une parole et qui le regarde comme s'il voyait au travers de lui. Il peut voir cette mère veillant sur son fils. Elle a l'air terrifié à l'idée d'être seule avec lui dans ce grand manoir vide. Il sait lui même ô combien cet endroit est vide.

Il fait glisser son manteau le long de ses bras. Il le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le dépose près de la lourde porte. Quand il se tourne de nouveau vers eux, la tristesse dans ses yeux a disparut.

« Je vais vous faire du thé ! Tu pourrais peut être montrer à Drago sa chambre. » S'exclame alors la mère.

Il répond dans un soupir qui ressemble au début d'un rire. Narcissa a déjà tourné les talons et ils sont seuls, dans cet immense hall. Bien trop grand et froid pour des retrouvailles.

« Salut. »

Drago sursaute. Il semble avoir déjà oublié qu'il n'est pas seul. Il rentre la tête dans ses épaules, se renfrognant légèrement, avant de répondre.

« Salut. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui rit. Soudain, l'espace est remplit de cet éclat tonitruant. Drago sursaute encore, surprit.

« Cette expression sur ton visage, de mécontentement de devoir supporter ma compagnie, elle est la même qu'avant. »

Il lui sourit franchement. Un vrai sourire sincère. Comme Drago n'en a vu sur aucun visage auparavant. L'étranger prend l'initiative de venir serrer sa main, l'attrapant de ses grandes paluches et le secouant de haut en bas. Une secousse comme un rire qui commence dans le ventre.

« Recommençons du début, tu veux ?

Salut ! Je suis Blaise. Nous devrions être amis ! Comme avant. »

Drago se laisse secouer le bras par ce curieux jeune homme, interloqué. C'est la première fois qu'il peut plonger ses yeux dans un regard qui ne le fuit pas.

« Euh … Enchanté ? »

Blaise lâche finalement son poignet, satisfait. Ils se dévisagent.

Blaise est grand et brun. Ses épaules carrés lui donnent un air encore plus grand et brun. Ses yeux noirs pétillent de joie. Il a le plus grand sourire du monde. Drago se dit qu'il l'aime bien.

Drago est encore plus mince, blond et pâle que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Il a l'air d'un mirage prêt à s'évanouir. Mais ses yeux, immenses dans ce visage émacié, vivent comme jamais. Blaise le trouve d'une beauté fragile. Il ne veut plus le perdre.

Il se rend compte que son sourire s'est évanoui alors qu'il scrutait son vieil ami. Drago entrouvre la bouche, et inspire. De cette façon qu'il a d'inspirer juste avant de prendre la parole. Blaise s'empresse de parler avant lui.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Cette phrase a un gout bizarre dans sa bouche. Blaise n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour à son ami. Cette phrase paraît si insignifiante. Mais elle veut dire tant pour lui. Alors qu'il l'entraîne à sa suite dans l'escalier et les nombreux couloirs, il se souvient de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble ici, entre ces mêmes murs.

Quand il ouvre la porte de la chambre de son ami, la nostalgie se fait plus forte. Il maintient la porte ouverte et se tourne vers Drago. Il l'invite à entrer d'un geste. Leurs regards se croisent. Pendant un instant, l'amnésique semble voir une tristesse profonde sur son visage. Puis ça disparait.

Ça a suffit pour qu'il sente de nouveau résonner la peur en lui. À chaque battement de son cœur, la peur s'insinue plus loin.

Blaise le pousse en avant. Il bascule, reprend pied, avance enfin. Drago entre, timidement. Il ne se sent pas chez lui. Il a l'impression de déranger.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »

Drago se retourne. Ça fait quelques minutes qu'il est entré et qu'il arpente la pièce. Il observe tout autour de lui. Il cherche. Il essaie de se souvenir. En vain.

Il avait de nouveau oublié cette présence avec lui.

Il a été surpris par cette question. C'est la première fois qu'on ose lui poser comme ça. C'est si direct que ça en devient doux. La violence de l'oubli disparait dans cette question, dans ce soucis qu'il lit en son nouvel ami. Il ne prend pas de pincettes avec lui, ça lui plait.

« Non, rien du tout.

J'avais oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom il y a dix jours. Et je n'ai toujours aucune fichue idée de ce que je fous là. »

Il se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur le matelas et se redresse rapidement, s'asseyant. Blaise le rejoint, en silence.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux être qui tu veux maintenant ! »

Drago sourit.

« Tu nous a beaucoup manqué tu sais. »

Son sourire s'évanouit. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas qu'il existait, ce Blaise. Il ne sait pas qui est ce « nous ».

Blaise se tait lui aussi. Il se balance doucement d'avant en arrière. Ça berce Drago. Dans son dos, il sent la lumière du jour frapper son corps. Cette douce chaleur faiblit dans l'hiver. Il pourrait s'endormir là. C'est un moment serein.

Le jeune homme brun se relève soudain, tirant brutalement Drago de sa courte rêverie.

« Tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu ne te souviens pas je vais te raconter ! »

D'un air enthousiaste, il commence son récit. Il lui raconte leur amitié, à renfort de grands gestes et de longues tirades théâtrales. Petit à petit, Drago se détend. Assit sur le lit face à Blaise, il finit par rire.

C'est presque comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ou plutôt comme si tout ce qu'il racontait existait dans la mémoire de Drago. Ils ont l'air de se connaître depuis toujours.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, à côté du plateau garnit de trois tasses vides et d'une théière pleine de thé bouillant, Narcissa s'est repliée sur le sol. Les mains cachant son visage, des larmes coulent entre ses doigts et viennent tomber sur le parquet. On entend le rire cristallin et maladroit d'un jeune homme qui n'a pas rit depuis six cent vingt-huit jours.

…

Le jour baisse doucement autour d'elle. Il fait froid mais elle ne sent même pas cette morsure dans sa chair. Elle est emmitouflée dans une cape bien trop grande pour elle. Seul son nez et ses joues sont offerts à l'hiver. Quand elle respire, un volute de buée s'extirpe de l'écharpe enroulant le bas de son visage.

Autour d'elle, le superbe parc aux teintes argentées devient de plus en plus sombre. On croirait qu'il est lentement recouvert de cendre. Il n'est pas très tard, mais c'est l'hiver. La nuit grignote le peu de jour qui se retient encore aux branches. Bientôt, le gel n'étincelle même plus dans l'obscurité. Bientôt, il n'y a plus que les fenêtres illuminées du manoir. Plus d'autres repères.

Toutes sont allumées. La jeune fille laisse glisser son regard de vitrail en vitrail. Elle imagine Narcissa, debout dans ce hall froid, dans l'attente panique de la nuit. Dès que les murs de pierre ont commencés à se noircir, elle a attrapé sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe et en un ample et souple mouvement du bras, elle a prononcé un unique mot du bout des lèvres. Alors toutes les lumières du manoir se sont allumées, et elle s'est sentie moins seule. la jeune femme dehors sait que ça se passe comme ça tout les soirs depuis six cent vingt-huit jours.

Elle sursaute quand elle entend la porte de chêne grincer sur ses gonds. De l'entrebâillement lui parvient la voix de Blaise. Elle l'attendait.

« Merci pour tout Mme Malefoy. »

« C'est à moi de te remercier Blaise. »

La porte s'ouvre un peu plus et en ombre chinoise vient se découper dans l'embrasure la silhouette du jeune homme.

« Je reviendrai bientôt. J'espère que tout ira bien entre temps. »

Elle devine que Narcissa ne peut rien répondre à ça. Blaise le sait aussi. Il s'avance enfin dehors et referme le plus délicatement possible la lourde porte.

Il descend lentement les trois marches qui mènent à l'allée de gravier. Il se fige avant même de quitter la dernière marche. Là, il inspire profondément l'air nocturne. Elle entend frémir son souffle. Elle le voit porter ses mains en coupe lentement vers son visage. Il les regarde, dans la lumière qui filtre à travers les fenêtres du manoir. Elles tremblent violemment.

Il enfoui son visage dedans. Elle peut voir ses doigts se crisper sur son front. Il se griffe le visage. Elle l'entend haleter.

Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui mais il ne l'a même pas remarquée.

« Blaise. Ça va aller. »

Elle même ne sait pas si c'est une question, ou une affirmation. Elle ne sait pas si elle s'adresse à lui ou à elle même. Elle ne sait même pas si elle parle de Blaise, d'eux tous, de l'autre là-haut dans son manoir. Mais au moins elle essaye de mettre des mots là-dessus.

Quand il l'entend, Blaise s'affaisse. Il se doutait qu'elle serait là, à l'attendre. La jeune fille s'agenouille prêt de lui. Leur deux corps accroupis s'enlacent.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épuisé. » Sa voix est rêche, elle frotte dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Il continue de parler.

« J'ai l'impression de porter quelques chose de trop lourd pour moi. Ça m'écrase complètement.

Je pensais que ce poids partirai en le voyant.

Il a l'air si fragile. J'ai eu l'impression que je pourrai le briser d'une pichenette. Il ressemble à du bris de verre. Du bris de verre très fin et un peu laiteux. Des petits fragments éparpillés sur le sol. Et il suffirai que je pose le pied dessus pour le réduire en poudre. »

La jeune fille caresse doucement ses cheveux d'une main distraite. Elle a posé son menton sur le haut de son crâne et tourné son visage vers l'obscurité. Tout en aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais, elle écoute la voix de Blaise, blotti contre sa poitrine.

« Je croyais que le plus dur c'était de continuer à vivre sans lui. Je pensais que c'était ça qui me hantait. J'étais bêtement persuadé qu'il nous avait déjà brisé en disparaissant dans le sommeil.

Je ne pensais pas que le pire ce serait ça, aujourd'hui. »

Elle soupire. Elle a longtemps cru comme lui. Elle a longtemps pensé que le pire c'était de vivre sans eux. Sans leurs amis. Sans Drago.

En fait, le pire n'est pas d'exister sans eux.

« Et maintenant qu'il est là, je me rend compte que rien ne sera jamais comme avant ! »

Il dit ça en relevant son visage vers elle. Ça fait un moment qu'elle a laissé tomber ses bras le long de son corps et maintenant elle pleure en silence. Lui ne pleure pas. Il a juste cette voix rauques et cassées, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il devait se les arracher à lui même.

Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la maintient. Elle tourne son visage vers lui, le regarde. Elle aimerait le remercier. Sans lui, à cet instant précis, elle serait tombée. Elle n'arrive pas à parler. Sa voix se brise avant même d'atteindre ses lèvres.

« Ce qu'on a vécu, tous ensemble, a détruit qui nous étions. Ça a tout détruit en nous et autour de nous.

Le pire, c'est de s'en souvenir. »

Ces mots la secouent. Son corps est traversé d'un long tremblement, qui vient mourir dans la poigne ferme de Blaise sur ses épaules.

« Le pire, c'est de savoir qui il était et de le voir aujourd'hui, faible et absent.

Le pire, c'est de savoir qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il s'éteigne de nouveau.

Le pire, c'est de prendre conscience qu'on a survécu sans eux. Qu'on a survécu malgré les pertes et la douleur constante. Le pire, c'est de prendre conscience que lui ne pourra jamais y survivre.

Non, le pire, c'est de se souvenir en sachant que ça n'existera plus jamais. Se rendre compte que Drago ne sera plus jamais Drago.»

Elle le savait. Elle attendait qu'il le dise. Les mots enflent en elle si fort qu'ils finissent enfin par sortir.

« Alors quoi ? C'est nous qui allons devoir le protéger de tout ça ? Nous, ceux qui sont détruit et qui n'auront jamais la chance de se reconstruire ?

Il nous faut ignorer la vérité en sa présence et feindre le bonheur pour le préserver ? C'est ce que tu me dis Blaise ?

Tu me demandes de jouer le jeu en face de lui ? D'avoir l'air forte à chaque fois qu'il posera le regard sur nous ?

Alors que toi et moi nous savons. Que toi et moi nous nous souvenons de lui, de nous. De ce que nous avons vécu tous ensemble au même moment. Il nous faut cacher tout cela en nous, ces choses qui nous obsèdent ?

Alors que sa présence même nous rappelle ces souvenirs. Ceux de la joie qu'on ne retrouvera jamais.

Alors même, que ses yeux vivants nous rappellent nos pertes. Alors que sa mère a toujours aussi peur de la nuit, que tu es devenu cette personne si calme et fermée, que nous avons tous perdu quelque chose de nous même, que j'ai … »

Sa voix s'éteint d'elle même. Elle a tellement mal qu'elle ne peut même plus exprimer cette douleur. Elle pleure dans les bras de son ami.

« Tu sais, il a les même expression qu'avant. »

Elle pleure toujours.

« C'est fou, je pensais que, peut être, je ne le reconnaitrait pas. J'ai cru ça au début, cet après-midi. Puis il a finit par me regarder avec cet air. Tu sais ? Les sourcils froncés, le menton relevé, la tête un peu tournée sur le côté et la lèvre supérieure frémissante. Cet air de mépris. Celui qu'il prenait toujours quand tu lui parlais à un moment inopportun. »

Il l'imite avec succès, et ça la fait rire. Entre les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, son rire est étincelant. Il sourit à son tour.

Tout les deux à genou sur les graviers de l'allée, ils se regardent.

« On en aura vécu des trucs ensemble. » Dit-elle dans un souffle. Elle a une voix plus calme désormais. Son âme s'est apaisée.

« Oui.

Tu sais cette folie que nous avons tous en nous depuis ça. Lui, ne l'a pas encore. Il ne se souvient de rien mais il n'est pas encore complètement timbré.

Alors que nous. Tous bons à mettre à l'asile ! »

Ils en rient. Mais ses mots ont une justesse macabre. Elle sait combien il a raison.

« C'est dur de le voir revenir. C'est vrai qu'il nous rappelle beaucoup de choses. On n'aurait jamais cru que le voir debout dans ce hall ouvrirait plus grand nos blessures.

Mais ça en a fermé quelques-unes aussi. »

Il dit ça, et au fond d'elle, une douce chaleur naît. Il y a au moins une plaie de refermée dans leur corps. Maintenant, il est en vie, pour de bon.

Ils se relèvent et doucement font quelques pas dans le noir. Ils s'enfoncent petit à petit dans l'ombre du jardin, silhouettes frêles s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre. On croirait presque qu'ils ne peuvent se tenir debout sans l'autre.

Juste avant de transplaner, elle repense un instant à la main de Drago qui a saisit la sienne dans la foule. Puis c'est finit. Ils partent.

…

Il est seul dans la pénombre du manoir. Il n'a aucune idée d'où aller.

Il erre au hasard, grimpant quelques étages et arpentant les couloirs sans but. Il laisse ses doigts glisser le long des murs qu'il longe, effleurer la pierre froide.

Il a mal aux jambes aussi. Ses jambes non plus ne se souviennent plus vraiment de comment marcher. De temps en temps, il trébuche. Il se rattrape de justesse aux murs. Parfois ses mains frappent le sol, à plat. Elles claquent sur le carrelage glacial puis il se relève. Et il continue de marcher.

Et maintenant, il est là, debout dans ces couloirs sans fin. Avec cette soif dans la gorge. C'est pour ça qu'il est debout, en plein milieu de l'infinie nuit. Il voulait aller à la cuisine. Pour boire un jus de fruit. Quelque chose de frais et de sucré. Ce goût lui aurait dit « Tu es vivant. ».

Tu es vivant.

Mais il n'a pas trouvé la cuisine. Encore moins quelque chose à boire. Même pas un robinet d'où il aurait pu laper un peu d'eau.

Maintenant, il est là, complètement perdu dans ce manoir. Perdu, mais chez lui. Alors il visite en quelque sorte.

Partout où il va, il y a toujours une lumière allumée. Il n'est jamais dans le noir complet. Il trouve ça sinistre, au fond. Sa solitude s'en trouve renforcée. Il n'y a personne, nulle part.

Il ne repasse jamais aux mêmes endroits. Il n'a même pas réussi à trouver le hall, cette pièce si haute qu'elle monte jusqu'au troisième étage. Il a l'impression de s'être enfoncer dans un labyrinthe. À certains moment, il croit être dans un cauchemar.

Ce cauchemar dans lequel tu marches sans cesse sans rien reconnaître autour de toi. Il a même l'impression que s'il essayait de courir, il n'y arriverait pas. Comme dans un cauchemar.

Il n'essaie pas. Il a trop peur du résultat peut être. Il n'a juste pas vraiment envie de courir sinon.

Il est pieds nus. Torse nu aussi. Il devrait avoir froid normalement. D'ailleurs ses poils se hérissent sur ses bras. Il peut presque deviner la teinte de ses lèvres doucement bleuir. Pourtant il ne sent pas le froid. Même sous ses orteils, le sol ne lui semble pas si mordant.

Il aimerait que cette déambulation lui ramène ses souvenirs. Blaise lui a raconté de nombreuses anecdotes qui prenaient lieu dans ce manoir. Il paraît qu'il y est né. Qu'il y a grandi. Qu'il y a passé tous ses étés d'adolescents. Ses Noëls aussi. Il a beau parcourir en long et en large l'endroit, il ne reconnait rien.

De temps en temps il ouvre une porte. Il ne sait jamais ce qui l'attend derrière. Ce qu'il y découvre le surprend à chaque fois.

Il entre dans une bibliothèque trop petite pour le nombre de livres qu'elle contient. Ou plutôt est-ce un bureau qui s'est petit à petit retrouvé enfoui sous les grimoires. Il y effleure les pages jaunies et les couvertures rabougries. Sous une pile il découvre justement un petit bureau de bois. Il n'avait même pas vu la chaise à côté de lui, elle aussi couverte d'une pile de parchemin.

Plus loin, il entre dans ce qui semble être une immense salle de bal. Au sol, le carrelage rouge sombre du couloir se trouve remplacé par un marbre d'une blancheur étincelante. Il y a une quantité phénoménale de lustres au plafond. En fait, il ne distingue même pas de plafond au dessus des guirlandes de cristal. Les immenses vitres donnant sur la nuit lui renvoient son image. Seul au milieu de ce lieu de fête. Il se demande depuis combien de temps personne n'a dansé ici.

Ici, c'est un petit boudoir aux murs couverts de tentures de velours. Un velours si épais, qu'il ne sent même pas la paroi derrière quand il glisse ses doigts dessus. Tout lui semble doux et velouteux.

Là, c'est une vieille salle de bain. Les bassins sont encastrés dans le sol de pierre et on peut voir les tuyaux de cuivres le long des murs et du plafond. Malheureusement, aucune eau ne coule des robinets, sa gorge reste sèche. L'un des murs est couvert d'une mosaïque ancienne, dont il n'arrive pas à discerner les détails. Certains carreaux accrochent la lumière et pétillent entre les autres. Éclats d'or au milieu de l'outremer, du turquoise, de l'indigo.

Pas un endroit ne ressemble au précédent. Il se sent saisit d'une peur panique face à cette multitude. Une peur panique et une espèce d'euphorie. Mais la fatigue prend plus de place.

Il se sent épuisé, terrassé, accablé, barbé, éreinté, bassiné, claqué, délabré, assourdi, esquinté, affaibli, harassé, las, essoré, crevé, défraîchi, abattu, exténué, fourbu. Bien trop de mot pour décrire son état. Ça l'amuse de se souvenir d'autant de mots alors qu'il ne sait plus rien de lui. En fait non. C'est trop absurde et tristement ironique pour être drôle.

Il divague presque autant que son corps dans ce manoir. Ses pensées s'envolent. Il peut presque les voir danser devant lui. Il aimerait bien danser avec elle.

Est-ce que c'est ça, la folie ?

La fatigue le terrasse. Son esprit s'embue autant que sa mémoire. Pauvre jolie mémoire.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ça vous a plut ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des petites reviews, j'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre avis et ça m'encouragera vraiment à écrire la suite !<em>

_Je pense poster au moins un chapitre par weekend, avec peut être un autre de temps en temps en semaine (surprise !)._

_Bisous, à très bientôt je l'espère !_


	3. II - Rendez-vous amoureux du vendredi

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il s'est fait beaucoup attendre je m'en excuse vraiment, j'espère que j'arriverai à être régulière par la suite.

Donc sans plus attendre voici la suite ! Merci à mes followers et aux reviewers, vous êtes des amours !

* * *

><p><strong>II - Rendez-vous amoureux du vendredi<strong>

Le manoir est silencieux. Une douce odeur de viennoiserie française plane dans l'air. Un rayon de lumière traverse le petit salon bleu, celui du troisième étage avec les grands vitraux émaillés et les sofas de velours. Petit à petit le rayon décrit dans l'espace une jolie trajectoire. Comme le soleil au dessus du parc, là dehors. Bientôt, la lumière tombe sur le visage du jeune homme endormi sur un canapé.

Enroulé dans un plaid cotonneux, le visage reposant sur une pile de coussins, Drago est réveillé par le faisceau lumineux. Celui qui tombe pile sur ses paupières. C'est la première fois qu'il est réveillé par un bout de soleil.

Ça le rend heureux.

Il a du mal à bouger. Son corps est ankylosé. Mais doucement, il déroule ses muscles. Il étend ses bras et ses jambes. Lentement, son corps se réveille.

L'odeur sucrée et chaude le guide jusqu'à la cuisine. Il trouve son chemin bien plus aisément que la nuit précédente.

Il y trouve une tasse de thé brulante posée près d'une panière remplie de croissants. Tout en haut de la pile de croissant, il y a un petit papier, plié en quatre. Il devine qu'il lui a été laissé par sa mère. Il sourit. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu trop attentionné.

Il l'attrape au passage avant de s'installer confortablement sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, pour y boire son infusion. Trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage, il se brûle. Il déplie alors d'une main le petit mot, sans trop le regarder. Il souffle sur la tasse. L'eau chaude ondule et clapote.

Il tourne son corps entier vers le papier déplié. La tasse dans la main, le papier dans l'autre, il lit. Avec attention.

Un léger sourire flotte sur son visage en lisant ces mots. Ça s'agrandit avec les derniers mots. Sa main retombe sur sa cuisse, le papier reste entre ses doigts. Impossible de savoir si ce sourire est sincère. On peut y déceler quelque chose d'un brin méprisant. Un sourire digne de celui qu'il était. Après une gorgée de thé, ça s'efface. Ne reste que la joie de se sentir bienvenue.

Mais une chose l'interpelle tout de même. Il parcourt de nouveau la missive du regard, portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Son visage se tend. Les commissures de ses lèvres se crispent un peu.

Il la relit. Plusieurs fois. Il scrute chaque mot. Il n'y trouve aucune réponse.

Soigneusement, il la replie et la fourre dans la poche de son pyjama. Toujours à moitié nu, il tressaille, assit là si proche de cette vitre froide. Si proche de l'extérieur. Il boit d'un trait le thé. Ça le réchauffe un peu.

Il regarde un moment par la fenêtre. Le jardin semble figé. Tout est recouvert d'une fine couche de gel. Le vent ne peut même pas agiter les branches. Le givre fige tout. C'est particulièrement beau.

Pourtant, il a l'air soucieux. Ça se devine à cette façon qu'il a de froncer ses sourcils blonds. Une fine ride barre son front.

Il se lève lentement et se dirige d'un pas assez sûr vers sa chambre. Il retrouve le hall facilement. C'est là qu'il commence à se demander où se trouve, au juste, sa chambre. Impossible de savoir.

Au début, la ride sur son front se marque un peu plus. Puis il s'accroupit, posant une de ses mains au sol. Doucement, son dos s'agite de soubresauts léger. On croirait des sanglots.

« Merlin ! »

Il relève son visage. Il rit. Il se moque de lui même allègrement. Son rire dure un moment, résonnant dans la cage d'escalier, se répercutant dans tous les couloirs du manoir.

Quand il a finit de rire, la ride a disparut. Il sourit désormais.

Il se relève et d'un pas tranquille va vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait déjà remarqué à côté, dans l'ombre d'un mur, une petite porte en retrait. Il imagine que c'est ce que sa mère désigne dans le petit papier plié dans sa poche.

Il y découvre un véritable capharnaüm de manteaux, d'écharpes, de capes, de balais, de vestes, de bonnet, de bottes, d'escarpins et de gants. Tout un attirail pour aller affronter le climat anglo-saxon !

Il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, chaussé de bottes de cuir remontant jusque sous son genou et enroulé dans une cape soyeuse à la doublure laineuse. On devine dessous un empilement de couches couvrant son torse nu. Il a enfilé des gants de cuir, ceux qu'il a deviné destiné au vol. Ils étaient posé près d'un balais. Sur l'étiquette à l'intérieur, c'est sa mère qui a certainement brodé ses initiales. Il a finalement enfoncé sur son crâne une toque de fourrure qui lui donne l'air d'un homme de la baltique. Il tient à la main son balais.

Il reposait sur son support de présentation au mur, comme un trophée qu'on expose. De la poussière s'était déposée au fil du temps sur le manche. Il a passé son doigt dessus. Le bout de son index lui est revenu couvert de particules argentées.

Maintenant il va voler.

Il est dehors. Le froid est vif. Ça rosie ses joues et le fait cligner des yeux. Il fait quelque pas, les graviers de l'allée roulent sous ses talons. Puis, c'est l'herbe givrée qui craque.

Il enjambe finalement son balais et s'apprête à donner une impulsion au sol.

C'est étrange comme il a envie de voler alors même qu'il n'a aucun souvenir des sensations du vol. Il en a envie dans le fond des entrailles. Il sait qu'il aime ça. Il le sait sans avoir besoin de s'en souvenir.

Blaise lui a dit qu'il jouait au quidditch à l'école, qu'il était plutôt bon, qu'il aimait ça surtout. Il lui a presque sous-entendu que sans les pressions familiales il aurait choisit cette carrière là depuis longtemps.

Il ne sait même pas si les réflexes du vol vont lui revenir. Ce serait tout de même stupide de tomber.

« Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu te tuera pour de bon cette fois ! »

C'est la voix de Blaise qui s'exclame derrière lui. Il le reconnait tout de suite.

« Comme ça tu nous épargnera la longue attente de ton retour parmi nous ! »

Il est à côté de lui maintenant, il a posé sa main sur son épaule. Il agite sous ses yeux son propre balais.

« Je me disais que ça te secouerai un peu, un petit vol hivernal de bon matin. Tu m'as devancé !

Par contre, je ne cautionne pas du tout tes nouveaux gouts vestimentaire ! »

Il se recule pour mieux voir son ami. Le balais toujours enfourché, son pantalon de pyjama strié de rayures vertes et argentés détonne sous sa cape noire.

Il souris, haussant les sourcils en regardant son ami.

« Que veux-tu Blaise ! Il faut savoir être précurseur ! »

Il lui répond sans même lui adresser un regard. Ils rient de plus belle.

Blaise garde pour lui sa remarque, mais dans le fond, il retrouve là le petit air hautain propre au grand Drago Malefoy. Trop grand pour admettre la moindre faiblesse. Ça lui plait, de le retrouver dans certains gestes, certains mots, certaines postures.

Il enfourche à son tour sa monture, et se poste près du blond en pyjama et cape. Il attend qu'il décolle. Il ne décolle pas.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Il n'a pas l'air prêt à partir. Ses mains se crispent et ses doigts modifient sans cesse leur prise sur le manche. Il a l'air de fixer le bout de bois avec une concentration intense. Blaise voudrait lui dire quelque chose mais il ne trouve pas quoi.

C'est Drago qui finit par parler.

« En réalité, je n'ai pas retrouvé ma chambre ce matin. »

Ça aurait pu faire rire Blaise. Mais Drago a l'air d'arracher avec violence chacun de ces mots de son poitrail. Alors il ne dit rien, et il l'écoute avec attention.

« Et maintenant, j'ai peur de ne plus savoir voler. » Lâche t-il en un souffle.

« Mais le balais, c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas ! »

Drago le regarde. Son visage exprime une incomprehension profonde.

« Le vélo ? »

« Oublie ça ! Et vole ! »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'interroger plus longuement, Blaise frappe le sol du pied et se soulève dans les airs. Drago le regarde s'éloigner. Très vite, il n'est plus qu'une silhouette juchée sur un fétu de paille, ballotée par les vents.

Il en frémit d'angoisse.

Mais il ne peut plus vraiment reculer. Et ses mains vont finir par se souder au bois s'il ne bouge pas rapidement.

Sans réfléchir, il ferme ses yeux et pousse contre le sol. Jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir sous ses pieds.

Quand il n'y a plus rien d'autre que l'absence, il ouvre enfin les yeux. Blaise est descendu près de lui. Ils flottent au dessus du parc. À seulement quelques mètres du sol. Si il tendait la main, il pourrait effleurer la cime de quelques pins.

Il vole.

C'est la chose la plus belle qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

Doucement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, il bascule ses épaules vers l'avant. Doucement, avec cette même délicatesse, le balais avance dans l'air. Il se penche aussi légèrement que possible sur sa droite et il vient tracer un ample arc de cercle autour de Blaise. Il regarde le sol, et ses gestes suivent ses yeux. Son balais semble glisser sur la pente d'une colline pelée. Il se redresse. Ses yeux voit les nuages, loin au dessus de lui, et il monte. Sans même avoir à y penser, le voilà haut. Blaise n'est plus qu'une silhouette en bas. Bonhomme encapuchonné suspendu dans l'air entre lui et la pelouse.

Effectivement, on n'oublie jamais comment voler. Il rit, il lève ses bras, ouvre ses mains. Il crie, appelle son ami.

« Tu avais raison Blaise ! Tu avais raison ! »

Plus bas, le jeune sorcier observe son ami au dessus de lui. Il l'entend crier mais ses mots sont emportées par le vent. Il voit sa joie. Il se la prend en pleine face. Cette joie emplie l'air. Elle est partout. Blaise n'a pas volé avec Drago depuis des années, depuis au moins six cent vingt-neuf jours.

Ils volent ensemble. Enfin. Ils sont vivants. Ils ont survécu.

Tout va pouvoir recommencer maintenant.

…

Ils ont volés ensemble bien au delà de la matinée. Ils ont survolés des champs brillant de rosés. Des forêt aux branches grises. Des villages silencieux. Des rivières argentés serpentant entre de sombres rochers. Des collines arrondies par l'âge. Des routes lisses et droites. Des prairies constellées de troupeaux de ruminants. Des paysages d'hiver. Le nord de l'Angleterre. Presque l'Écosse.

« La mer n'est pas si loin. » C'est ce que lui a dit Blaise. Mais ils ne sont pas allés la voir.

Ils sont rentrés quand Blaise a eu faim. Ils ont mangés. Ils se sont assis autour de la table de fer forgé rouillées, dans le parc, et ils ont mangés. C'était agréable. Ce chaud dans le gosier. Ce froid sur les doigts.

Ils sont restés longtemps assis là. Ils n'ont pas vraiment parlés. Parfois Blaise avait l'air soucieux. Il se reprenait toujours quand il remarquait les coups d'œil de son ami.

Puis, ils ont remarqués l'heure. Et Drago a bien vu passer un éclair de panique dans ses pupilles. Il a dit qu'il était déjà tard, qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, le laisser vaquer à ses occupations. Il a dit milles excuses qui sonnaient bien étrangement dans l'esprit de Drago. Puis il a finit par partir.

Maintenant, Drago est là, le dos appuyé à la lourde porte. Elle s'est refermé en un grand bruit il y a déjà plusieurs longues minutes. Le temps passe. Il ne le sait pas. Il ne remarque pas, le temps.

Il sourit. Il a passé une jolie journée. Son visage a rosi. Sa peau a l'air moins fine et fragile. L'hiver piquant l'a réveillé. Froid et sec.

Il n'a aucune envie de bouger.

Il glisse le long du bois de la porte. Ses jambes ploient. Son dos descends tout droit. Il s'assoit par terre. À travers son pyjama, il sent les dalles froides. Il s'en fout.

Il a quand même un peu froid. Il glisse ses mains dans ses poches, pétrit des doigts le tissu et au travers sa peau refroidie. Bruit de froissement de papier. Sa main se fige. Il est statue.

Il n'a pas oublié le papier. Il aurait préférer pourtant.

Il le tire de sa poche et l'observe, sans le déplier. Éventail de plis blancs. Petites taches grises d'écriture en transparence. C'est joli, plié froissé comme ça.

Il n'a pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour se rappeler ce qui est écrit dedans.

« Mon cher ange,

Je suis allé voir ton père. Je ne rentrerai peut être qu'à une heure avancée de la soirée.

Je t'ai laissé à manger, je me suis occupé de tout. Tu n'as à te soucier de rien !

Je pense que Blaise passera te voir aujourd'hui. Il est très heureux de te retrouver. Tout comme moi. Je t'aime.

Surtout ne t'ennuie pas. Il y a une foule de choses à faire chez nous ! Le parc est très beau en cette saison. Ton balais est rangé dans le dressing de l'entrée. Tu pourrais aussi aller faire un tour dans notre bibliothèque si tu le souhaite. Il y a plein de livres passionnants !

Je rentre aussi vite que je le peux petit ange. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je serai bientôt là.

Je pense bien à toi.

Ta maman. »

Un peu trop d'attention.

Ce n'est pas cet excès qui le ramènera. Il est toujours un étranger chez lui. Il se sent comme ça.

Et il s'ennuie quand même. Parce qu'il ne se souvient plus de la bibliothèque. Il ne sais pas où elle est.

Et Blaise est parti.

Et il y a aussi quelque chose qui le chiffonne. Quelque chose mentionné dans ce petit mot d'amour.

Où, au juste, se trouve son père ?

…

Aujourd'hui c'est ce jour de la semaine. Celui qu'elle attend depuis la semaine dernière. Celui qui rythme sa vie. Celui-là, où ils vont voir leurs amis tout les deux. Blaise et elle. Aujourd'hui, vendredi vingt et un Janvier deux mille, elle va voir ses amis. Comme tout les vendredi précédent depuis six cent vingt-neuf jours.

Cette nuit elle n'a pas dormi. L'astronomie l'en a empêché. Ça et autre chose aussi.

L'astronomie l'a surtout aidé à attendre le jour. C'était sa matière préférée à l'école. Les astres autour d'eux, qui dansent et tournent lentement dans l'espace, ça la fascinait. Ça la fascine encore aujourd'hui.

On lui a proposé de devenir chercheuse, professeure, astronome, ou même astrologue. Mais ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Ce qui lui plait dans cette passion, c'est que ce n'est qu'une passion.

Et donc cette nuit, le vingt et un Janvier de l'an deux mille entre trois et sept heure, la lune s'est teintée de rouge. Éclipse totale entre quatre et cinq heure. Elle a changé ses couleurs tout au long de la nuit. Un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Lune aussi rouge que le sang. Un massacre astral.

Elle a passé sa nuit, sur son balcon à suivre la trajectoire de l'astre. Elle avait pris un petit télescope avec elle, et la couverture de son lit. C'est si précieux une éclipse totale de lune. Elle n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde. Presque tout les ans elle avait la chance de pouvoir s'asseoir sur son balcon pour admirer ce même spectacle toujours unique.

La dernière fois, elle avait eu peur de s'endormir. Elle s'était munie d'un mug de café bouillant pour résister. Cette fois-ci elle n'en a pas eu besoin. Elle n'aurait pas dormi de toute façon.

Le soleil s'est levé sur elle. Doucement, la ville s'est vue animée d'une lumière grisâtre. Lumière d'hiver. Léger brouillard. Bienvenu à Londres.

Elle aime cette ville par dessus tout. C'est là qu'est sa vie depuis six cent vingt-neuf jours. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus chez ses parents, dans le sud près de la côte. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus à Poudlard. Depuis ce jour là. Elle vit ici.

Son appartement n'est pas très grand. Mais il lui plaît.

Elle a un petit canapé vert. Elle est assise dessus. Ou couchée. Un peu les deux à la fois. Elle regarde le mur en face, au dessus de son ordinateur. C'est là qu'elle a accroché ses photos, celles qui lui tiennent à cœur. Celles de la vie avant mais aussi un peu de la vie maintenant.

Elle aime bien les regarder. Ça l'empêche de trop penser. Et elle a l'impression qu'ils sont encore un peu là. Qu'ils font encore partie de son quotidien. Tous.

Il n'y a pas de photos de Drago. Elle grimace. Heureusement, qu'elle n'en a pas. Il ne fait pas partie de son quotidien, lui. Elle s'y refuse.

Et pourtant, pendant ces six cent dix-huit derniers jours, il était plus présent que jamais. Présence muette et immobile. Présence pleine d'espoir et de chaleur. Il n'y a pas de photos de ces moments.

Il y a Blaise. Il est apparu sur le mur que récemment. Avant, il n'avait aucune raison d'y être. Maintenant, il est quasiment tout ce qu'il lui reste. Tout ce qu'elle a.

C'est fou, ce qu'elle peut l'aimer. Elle ne l'aurai jamais cru, si on le lui avait raconté avant. La jeune fille de seize ans ne l'aurait pas cru.

Et pourtant.

Ils sont tous là. Il y a Ron, Harry, Luna et Neville. Il y a Ginny, et le reste de la famille Weasley, parents et fratrie. Il y a quelques uns de leurs professeurs, et ses parents, sur ces photos immobiles. Les rares photos où les sourires sont figés. Son enfance et ses vacances en France. Ses hiver à la neige. Figé sur la pellicule.

Le reste est vivant. Ils ont l'air de rire réellement, de la regarder dans les yeux, de rire avec elle. On dirait qu'ils sont avec elle. Dans son petit appartement Londonien.

Aujourd'hui elle va les voir. Visite quotidienne.

…

Il est en retard.

Affalée sur le canapé vert, elle est déjà prête. Elle a enfilé ses bottines. Celles qui brillent. Ses bottines de fête. Ses bottines des grands jours. Avec son grand manteau rouge et son jean gris perle, ses cheveux qui tombent en cascade autour de son visage et ses longs cils maquillés, sa bouche rouge et ses yeux tristes et grands, on dirait qu'elle va rencontrer son amour.

C'est un peu ça dans le fond. Rendez-vous amoureux du vendredi.

Elle attend Blaise maintenant. Elle ne peut pas y aller sans lui. Ils y vont ensemble depuis six cent vingt-neuf jours.

…

Elle se réveille en sursaut. On cogne contre sa porte. Sa sonnette est cassée depuis des mois. Alors maintenant on doit taper.

C'est Blaise. Elle soupire de soulagement. Elle a eu peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Qu'il la laisse seule. Maintenant que.

« Désolé Hermione, j'étais avec Drago. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. »

Elle comprend bien sur. Au début, si il venait avec elle, c'était pour voir Drago surtout.

Avant même qu'il vienne avec elle, il s'était croisé parce qu'il allait voir Drago. Ils allaient chacun voir leurs amis dans leur coin. Au début, ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à parler. Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Ils avaient finis par se dire bonjour, puis à se demander comment ils allaient, puis à se raconter des fragments de leur vie. Puis ils étaient venus ensemble les voir.

Maintenant, Blaise venait même s'il n'y avait plus Drago. Ça lui faisait quelque chose dans le cœur, une chaleur agréable et réconfortante.

Il est encore devant la porte. Elle ne répond pas. Elle pleure. Elle a l'air soulagée.

Il comprend. Il sait pourquoi elle pleure. Il se glisse à l'intérieur, referme la porte et la prend dans ses bras.

Ils ont été à l'heure pendant six cent vingt-neuf jours. Ils peuvent se permettre un retard, une fois, une seule fois.

« Tu sais, je n'allais pas te laisser y aller toute seule.

On a surmonté ça ensemble. On va continuer d'avancer tout les deux.

Ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

Elle ne pleure plus. Simplement elle se laisse bercer dans ses bras. Elle a si peur d'être seule.

Ils sont ensemble pourtant. À jamais.

Ils ne veulent pas bouger. Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est toujours difficile de partir, d'aller les voir. C'est toujours une épreuve. Mais ils ont tout aussi peur de les oublier. Ils ne veulent surtout pas les mettre de côté.

Ils les aiment tant.

« Qui allons nous voir en premier aujourd'hui ? »

C'est Blaise qui pose toujours cette question. D'habitude elle répond « Drago. ». Parce que ça retarde un peu son tour à elle. Mais elle ne peut plus dire ça.

« Je ne sais pas. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle répond ça.

Leur corps se séparent. Elle le regarde. Elle ne peut pas prendre de décision.

Dans son grand manteau d'hiver elle n'ose pas faire un pas en dehors. Blaise lui tend la main pourtant sur le palier.

Elle fait un pas. C'est toujours le premier pas le plus dur.

La porte se referme derrière elle.

Bientôt ils sont dans la rue. Le soleil a un peu réchauffé cet après-midi. Blaise l'attrape par le coude. Ils enroulent leur bras l'un avec l'autre. Ils dont quelques pas sur les pavés.

« Alors passons voir Ron d'abord. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre. Elle se sent tirée par les pieds et happée dans un tourbillon. Ils transplannent.

Quand elle sent la terre ferme sous ses pieds, elle réprime un violent haut-le-cœur. Décidément, elle ne supportera jamais ces voyages là. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Elle sait qu'elle est pâle. Elle est toujours pâle après ça.

Elle est toujours pâle avant ça.

Blaise s'est décollé d'elle. Il s'avance déjà vers le grand bâtiment, celui qu'elle aperçoit entre les arbres. De grands mélèzes lui font de l'ombre. Blaise est déjà sous leur feuillage. Il est déjà proche de l'allée principale, celle qui mène à l'entrée des visiteurs.

Elle connait bien cet endroit. Trop bien peut être.

Elle aimerait bien l'oublier. Elle aimerait ne plus avoir à y mettre les pieds.

Elle a envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle lit les lettres dorés au dessus du grand portail. Elle déglutit toujours difficilement en pénétrant dans l'enceinte.

Blaise l'attend déjà. Debout, il la regarde.

«Viens ! »

Le premier pas est toujours le plus difficile.

« Allons voir Ron ! »

Elle s'avance enfin. Elle vient le voir. Elle y est de nouveau. Cet endroit si familier.

Le centre de rééducation des grands brulés de Manchester.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plait !<p>

Je me rend compte que j'écris des trucs bien mélancolique ... J'espère que cette atmosphère vous porte autant que moi !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et je vous promet une suite le weekend prochain !

Je vous embrasse ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, chers lecteurs !


	4. III - Soit heureux

Voilà déjà le troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je vous préviens tout de suite : l'histoire est très sombre et je suis en train de planter le décor. J'ai peur que ça fasse un peu liste de mauvaise nouvelle ... Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à mes nouveaux followers à savoir SilverPink69, Wendyza, foozerly et leapitchoune. Merci aux quelques reviewers aussi, vos mots m'ont beaucoup encouragés !

Je vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p><strong>III - Soit heureux<strong>

« Veuillez me suivre, il est au grand salon comme d'habitude. »

Comme chaque vendredi, suivre l'infirmière en essayant de garder le menton lever.

« Vous savez, il était sûr que vous viendriez ! Il n'a pas voulut retourner dans sa chambre. »

Elle dit ça sans même se tourner vers eux. Rire cristallin dans le couloir. Ces mots blessent Hermione. Elle s'en veut d'être en retard. Ron devrait se reposer et à la place, il devait les attendre.

« Il s'est quand même endormi en vous attendant. Mais on l'a laissé dans son fauteuil. Il y tient tellement. »

L'infirmière s'est écartée de l'entrée du salon. Hermione et Blaise s'avance sous l'arche et pénètre dans ce lieu de lumière. Elle connait bien l'endroit.

Un grand espace au parquet vieux et grinçant leur ouvre ses bras. Il y a de nombreuses petites tables digne du plus mignon salon de thé français. Plus loin derrière il y a des canapés et des fauteuils aux rembourrages confortables et accueillants. Les murs tout autour sont d'immense baies vitrées aux montures de fer forgé. Au fond, on aperçoit le parc et ses grands arbres, son ciel bleu et ses quelques fontaines asséchées. Une myriade de grandes plantes en pot agitent l'air d'ombres mouvantes et donne une luminosité teintée de chlorophylle au lieu. C'est un endroit apaisant.

Cet endroit fait horreur à Hermione. C'est précisément là qu'elle a vécu les pires moments de sa vie.

« Il est là bas. Il vous attend. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai à l'accueil. »

La blouse blanche s'éloigne. Ses talons claquent dans le couloir blanc. Là bas, tout près d'une vitre, il est là. Assis dans son fauteuil, baigné par une lumière caressante, il dort. Il n'est même plus dérangé par le goutte à goutte de la perfusion, pourtant si proche de ses oreilles.

Elle s'approche. Elle n'a même pas remarqué que, comme d'habitude, Blaise la soutient et l'aide à avancer. Il a mit son bras autour de sa taille.

Comme d'habitude, bien avant qu'elle ne soit à côté de lui, il relève la tête et il la regarde. Ça lui coupe le souffle. Elle s'arrête toujours de marcher à ce moment là. Toujours.

Dans son beau visage ravagé, ses immenses yeux bleus sont malgré tout les mêmes. Son regard la transperce de par en par. Elle sent son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine. Ça détone.

Elle marche de nouveau vers lui.

Elle tire une chaise à elle et s'assoit là. Juste à côté. Il voudrait se tourner un peu vers elle. Il est coincé face à la vitre à travers laquelle il regardait. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme brun l'accompagnant a déplacé la perche de perfusion, enlevé du bout des orteils les freins du fauteuil et l'a tourné un peu plus vers la jeune fille. Les grandes roues grincent un peu sur le parquet. Elles laissent une légère trace.

Ron sourit. C'est ce qu'elle devine dans ses yeux.

Blaise s'efface. Elle ne sait jamais où il disparait dans ces moments là. Il revient toujours quand il faut pourtant.

« Bonjour. Mon amour. »

Elle continue de l'appeler comme ça. Jamais elle ne l'appellera autrement. Son amour.

« Tu as l'air d'aller. Bien. »

Elle déteste dire ça. Que ça sonne faux ! C'est mensonge.

« Je suis désolée. D'être en retard aujourd'hui.

Blaise a eu. Il a eu un empêchement. Je l'ai attendu. C'est dur. Pour moi. De venir. De venir seule. »

Bien sûr il comprend. Il tend même un peu sa main vers elle. Celle valide. Elle la prend délicatement entre ses paumes. Sa peau est douce et pâle. Comme la sienne.

« En réalité. Il était avec Drago. Avant. Avant de me rejoindre.

Nous ne sommes pas allé. Le voir. Le voir ensemble. Aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il s'est. Il s'est réveillé. »

Elle voit l'étonnement dans les beaux yeux de son amour.

« Oui. Je sais. Ça fait. Comme Un choc. Peut être.

Ça fait déjà presque. Deux semaines. Plus d'une. En tout cas.

Vendredi dernier. Nous y sommes allé. Aller Le voir. À l'hôpital. Quand il dormait. J'avais trop. Peur. De lui. De lui parler.

Blaise aussi. En fait. »

Dit-elle.

« Il n'a plus. Rien. Il n'a plus aucune mémoire.

Amnésie. Totale.

C'est presque une. Une chance. hein ? »

Pause.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il allait lui répondre. Il le voit bien dans son regard. Elle aimerait qu'il lui réponde. Mais il ne peut pas.

Comme il voudrait lui parler de nouveau.

Lui dire. Je t'aime.

« L'autre jour. Hier. Je l'ai vu.

Quand il est rentré. Chez lui. C'était hier. Hier soir.

Il avait l'air tellement. Paniqué.

C'était terrible. À voir.

Vraiment. Il aurait dû dormir. Encore un peu. Il aurait moins. Moins souffert. »

Le jeune homme comprend. Il était serein dans son sommeil bien sûr. Maintenant, il allait affronter des choses qu'il n'envisage même pas.

La jeune femme se tait.

Ron la regarde. Elle est si belle cintrée dans ce manteau.

Drago s'est réveillé. Il a de la peine pour lui.

Ce garçon arrogant leur en a fait baver à l'école. Mais aujourd'hui, Ronald ne voulait plus lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas leur guerre au fond. Tout ça. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

« En fait. Personne. Personne ne lui a encore. Dit. Rien raconté.

Je veux dire. À propos. Sur la guerre. La bataille.

Et sur nous. Et aussi. Les autres.

Il ne sait rien. De ça. »

Il sent sa main frissonner autour de la sienne. Il aimerait poser son autre paume sur ses doigts. Mais il ne peut pas. Il aurai trop mal.

Elle se tait.

À chaque fois, il se rend compte combien c'est dur pour elle de lui parler. Elle a toujours cette façon de dire. Entrecoupée. Hachée. Ça lui déchire le cœur de la voir toujours dans cet état. Après tout ce temps.

Parfois ça va mieux. Mais quand elle doit lui parler de l'un d'entre eux, elle perd toujours le contrôle.

Et lui, ne peut pas la rassurer avec sa voix.

De temps en temps il lui écrit. Mais il n'a plus sa voix.

Plus de cordes vocales. Cramées par le sortilège. Comme presque tout le reste. La brûlure du Feudeymon à mangé toute la partie droite de son corps.

Ça a croqué sa gorge. Au point qu'il ne puisse plus manger et boire correctement. La perfusion remplace son appétit.

Ça a mordu dans ses poumons. Souvent il respire dans un masque. On l'intube parfois. À chaque inspiration, ça tire dans sa poitrine. Afin qu'il n'oublie pas ce qu'il a enduré. Qu'il ne puisse pas passer à autre chose. Pas si vite.

Ça a dévoré sa chair et ses muscles. Presque jusqu'aux os. Tout un bout de corps inutilisable et mort.

Surtout ça a marbré sa peau. Tout son côté droit est bouffé de la sorte par une tache rosée et jaspée de rouge, de violet, de jaune, de bleu, et même en quelques endroits de noir.

Comme un gigantesque hématome meurtrissant son corps.

La tache brune grignote une partie de son visage. Envahissant une partie de ses lèvres avant de bifurquer vers l'arrière de son crâne et de lui arracher quelques cheveux roux.

Ça a épargné ses yeux. Miracle.

À jamais son corps est meurtri. Détruit. Inutilisable.

Ce n'est pas si grave. Il va bien.

Il vit ici où l'on peut lui prodiguer les soins dont il a besoin. Ses amis et sa famille viennent le voir souvent. Ceux qui peuvent encore.

Et Hermione est là. Alors tout va bien.

Blaise les observe de loin. La jeune femme sui lui parle. Il voit d'ici qu'elle est toujours aussi tendre avec lui. Il peut presque imaginer le ton de sa voix. Il peut presque l'imaginer parler des galaxies encore et encore.

Il sait combien c'est dur pour eux. De ne plus pouvoir s'aimer.

Comme il les comprend. Et en même temps, comme il aimerait être à leur place.

…

Drago a finit par se coucher par terre. Recroquevillé dans un coin du hall il attend.

Il attend sa mère.

Il a des questions à lui poser.

Bizarrement, ces questions lui nouent la gorge.

Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

…

Comme souvent, il lui faut un long moment pour reprendre ses esprit. Blaise marche près d'elle dans le parc. Il sait qu'elle ne dira pas un mot avant de longues minutes.

Ils ont pris l'habitude de déambuler. Longtemps. Avant d'aller voir les autres.

Les autres.

Blaise frémit. Voir Ron n'est pas toujours le plus éprouvant.

Il se souvient des premières visites au chevet de Drago. Il était encore lui même hospitalisé. Il avait encore un peu d'espoir dans le cœur. Un peu. Pas tant que ça.

Pour une fois, c'est Hermione qui brise le silence.

« Je crois que nous devrions aller le voir maintenant. »

Sa voix s'épanche dans le silence du jardin. Tout se tait autour d'eux.

« Oui. Allons y. »

Et après ils iront les voir. Après. Eux. Les autres. Il y pensera après.

Lui avant tout.

C'est elle qui attrape sa main pour qu'ils transplanent. Elle lève ses grands yeux tristes vers lui. Il lui sourit. Il voit dans ses pupilles sombres combien il semble faux, ce sourire.

À qui cherchaient-ils encore à faire croire qu'ils allaient bien ?

La réponse lui apparut d'elle même alors qu'ils étaient emportés.

À eux même. Ils faisaient semblant l'un pour l'autre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

…

Il fait presque sombre maintenant dehors. L'obscurité traverse le verre orangé de la porte d'entrée. Comme une encre qui coule dans un verre d'eau, il voit dans le noir des arabesques gracieuses. Ça dessine des volutes improbables. Il se demande s'il ne délire pas un peu.

Peut être que c'est juste la fatigue qui donne à ses yeux des distractions.

Il attend.

Son ventre grogne. Il a faim, mais il attend.

Sa gorge ne se dénoue pas et ses yeux sont lourds. Mais il attend.

Quelle heure peut-il bien être ?

…

Quelle heure il est ?

Il pose la question à la dame. La dame regarde le réveil.

Il est dix-sept heure. C'est déjà l'heure.

Il est content.

Il attend. Son amie vient bientôt. Elle est jolie. Tout le temps, elle est jolie.

Il l'aime. Il l'aime beaucoup.

Il veut la voir tout de suite.

Il est impatient.

Ça y est. Elle est là.

Elle est jolie. Elle est en …

« Rouge ! »

Elle sourit. Il sourit aussi. Il est content. Parce qu'elle est là.

Il est dans ses bras. Il aime bien. Elle sent bon.

Il lui dit.

« Tu sens bon, 'mione. »

« Merci mon ange. »

Il aime bien quand elle dit « mon ange ». Ça lui fait chaud dans le cœur.

« Viens, j'ai fait un dessin. »

Il aime bien dessiner. Il a fait du rouge. Elle aime le rouge son amie.

« Regarde ! Rouge ! »

Elle sourit encore.

« J'ai fait les étoiles aussi. »

Elle aime les étoiles 'mione ! Il veut lui faire plaisir. Il aime bien quand elle sourit.

« Là, c'est toi. »

Elle sourit plus grand. Il rit. Parce qu'elle sourit. Il est content.

« Là, c'est moi ! »

Il sourit. Il attend. Elle ne sourit plus.

Elle pleure.

« Pleurs pas 'mione ! »

Il veut un câlin. Il veut faire un câlin à 'mione.

Elle pleure toujours.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs ? J'ai fait du mal ? »

Il comprend pas.

Il pleure aussi. Il ne veut pas qu'elle est triste.

Pourquoi elle est triste ?

« Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »

Il veut pas. Il veut qu'elle sourit.

Pourquoi elle ne sourit plus ?

Il ne sait pas. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas.

Il ne peut pas comprendre ça. C'est trop violent pour lui. Comment pourrait-il comprendre qu'elle est triste de le voir ? Lui qui est si heureux de ses visites. Comment pourrait-il comprendre que son dessin a brisé son cœur ? Il y a passé tant de temps. Juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle prend sur elle. Elle renifle plus fort. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de peine. Surtout pas.

Elle serre contre elle le corps chaud de son ami. Il pleure moins. Comme elle. Elle le repousse gentiment du bout des doigts, il la regarde avec ses yeux humides. Il est adorables. De tels yeux verts sous ses lunettes. Elle ne se lasse jamais de les regarder.

Elle passe sa main sur ses joues de garçon. Elle essuie les larmes. Une à une Ça le fait rire, ça le chatouille.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

Il a ce don de lui rappeler la joie. On ne peut pas rester triste en sa présence. Les éducateurs lui disent tout le temps ça. Que c'est un jeune homme joyeux.

Heureusement. Mais c'est si dur de le voir comme ça.

Si dur.

Elle finit par parler. Maintenant qu'elle ne sanglote plus comme une enfant. Elle prend le dessin de ses mains. Il est beau. Il a même rajouté un balais dans sa main. Il lui a dit il y a quelques mois qu'il aimerait voler un jour. Son cœur avait manqué un battement alors.

« Il est très beau ton dessin, Harry. »

Avec tendresse.

« Merci beaucoup mon ange.»

Elle embrasse son front.

Il sourit. Il a l'air tellement heureux.

Soit heureux mon ange. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut penser. Soit heureux tant que tu le veux. Tu es le seul qui mérite tant de joie.

Un jour petit ange, peut être pourrais je être heureuse avec toi. Mais ne retiens pas ton rire pour moi. Ris chaque jour. Dessine encore. Peut être que bientôt je t'emmènerai sur un balais.

Ne trouves-tu ça absurde ? Que ce soit moi qui te fasse grimper sur le manche, que je guide notre envol.

Tu étais si beau quand tu t'élevais dans les airs. Tu avais alors l'air aussi radieux qu'aujourd'hui. Je croyais que tu était invincible.

Je pensais que rien ne t'arriverais jamais.

Aujourd'hui tu es heureux. Et ça me réchauffe de te voir ainsi encore et encore, de voir tes yeux pétiller à n'en plus finir. S'il te plait, n'arrête jamais de me sourire. Ne laisse jamais personne enlever les étoiles qui brillent sous tes paupières.

Tu as les yeux de ta mère. Peut être que c'est ce que ça signifiait au final. Tu as des yeux fait pour être heureux. Pour refléter le bonheur où que ton regard se pose.

N'oublis pas combien je t'aime mon ange.

Et continue d'être heureux.

Je suis heureuse de te savoir comblé.

Soit heureux.

Soit heureux.

C'est tout ce à quoi elle pense.

…

Drago sent son corps somnoler. Il ne veut pas pourtant.

Il est encore tôt. Sa mère n'est pas rentrée. Il a faim.

Mais il est tellement épuisé. Les derniers jours l'ont vidé. Et le vol de ce matin, ça a bouffé toute son énergie. Il ne pensait pas à ça, alors que le vent fouettait son visage. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il est encore si faible.

Il est encore si faible. Ses muscles se sont ratatinés après tout ce temps. Tout ce sommeil. C'est si étrange quand on y pense. Qu'il ai encore tant besoin de dormir après six cent dix-huit jours de torpeur.

Sinistre ironie.

Ça le ferait presque marrer, tiens. C'est exactement le genre de sarcasme qu'il aime. Qu'il aurait aimé. Qu'il pourrait aimer.

Putain, il ne sait même pas comment dire ça. Pitoyable.

Ça aussi ça pourrait le faire rire. Si il en croit son humour. Ou ce qu'il croit savoir de son humour.

Bordel.

C'est trop compliqué pour lui. Surtout quand il se sent bercé comme en ce moment.

Il a la sensation diffuse d'un doux tangage. Le manoir se balance comme un bateau. Il n'a pas le mal de mer. Il veut dormir. Simplement dormir.

Il est encore si tôt.

Sa gorge s'est dénouée.

Il a oublié les questions sans réponses.

Le sol n'est pas confortable. Il est dur. Glacial. Il sent le froid s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Sa joue est lourde et pâteuse contre la pierre. Ses hanches cognent douloureusement contre. Elles saillent bien trop de son corps encore frêle. Ça lui fait mal.

Il est trop engourdi pour bouger. Couché sur le ventre, il n'a plus la force de s'opposer à Morphée. Qu'il vienne donc le rejoindre maintenant.

Il s'ennuiera moins ainsi.

Une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Mais il est trop tard il tombe déjà dans une douce léthargie.

Est-ce que mourir fait la même chose ?

Trop tard.

…

Blaise rejoint Hermione après un moment. Comme d'habitude il la laisse un peu seule avec son ami avant d'entrer à son tour.

Il lui laisse le temps de pleurer sans témoins.

Il adore le sourire du jeune homme. C'est toujours le même à chaque fois qu'il entre dans la pièce. Tête qui se lève au bruit de la porte et visage qui se transforme en un immense sourire. Ça illumine tellement que ça n'a plus du tout l'air d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Pas n'importe quel hôpital. Cette pensée arrive toujours quand il pense à cet endroit. Pas n'importe quel hôpital.

Un hôpital pour les gens comme Harry.

C'est une maison. Sa maison. Où il habite maintenant. Où ses amis peuvent venir le voir souvent. Où il est protégé de la violence du dehors. Où il a pu couvrir les murs de ses adorables gribouillages enfantins.

C'est si beau toutes ces couleurs. Traits de feutre et tache de peinture. Ce type l'aura surpris toute sa vie.

Il se souvient du jour où il l'a appris. C'était écrit dans un journal à sensation.

« Le Survivant est devenu débile ! »

Il se souvient. Il avait blanchi en parcourant l'article des yeux. Il n'avait pas voulut le croire. Il ne l'avait pas cru.

Pourtant, c'était si proche de la vérité.

Il était redevenu un enfant. Il avait finalement droit à l'enfance dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Un enfant qui dessine des balais volants et parle des étoiles avec une sorcière.

Blaise sourit à cette pensée. Dans le fond, ils sont bien égoïstes d'avoir de la peine. Il est enfin heureux. Plus rien n'assombrit son ciel.

Ils jouent ensemble longtemps. Harry aime discuter avec Hermione mais avec Blaise il sort toujours les jouets de son coffre. Elle, elle s'assoit sur le lit. Et elle les regarde.

Ils ont l'air d'une famille. Elle serait la mère, et lui le père. Leur enfant dessinerait pendant des heures et ne s'embêterai jamais.

…

Il dort. Si profondément.

Flash lumineux sous ses paupières. Ça crie. Ça pointe sa baguette dans tout les sens. Ça court. Un vent de panique. Ça va trop vite.

Il rêve.

Rien ne pourrait le réveiller.

C'est ce qu'ils ont cru pourtant, pendant six cent dix-huit jours. Et un matin … Il a ouvert les yeux.

On se réveille toujours.

…

Ils sont de nouveau dehors. L'air est vif. Plus qu'avant. Ils frissonnent en passant la porte.

La nuit est tombée. Il n'est pas encore très tard. Ils ont encore le temps.

La rue est agitée. Le crépuscule est vivant autour d'eux. Le haut immeuble dont ils sortent semble tout droit sorti de la capitale française. Typiquement hausmannien. La lumière qui semble papillonner à toutes les fenêtres le rend accueillant. Une grande et belle famille doit vivre là.

Presque aussi remuante que la rue.

Les voitures filent devant eux. Le trottoir est martelé des pas de quelques piétons. Certains marchent lentement, flânent d'un lampadaire à l'autre. Il y en a d'autre qui ont l'air si pressés. Quelques uns sourient et semble aller au devant d'une belle nouvelle. D'autre ont l'air simplement pressés.

Mais tous ont sur le visage quelque chose de sombre. De la peur peut être. Résidu de violence. La guerre. Peut être.

Ils marchent dans ces rues. Ils regardent les autres passants. Ils sont de ceux qui prennent leur temps. Personne ne les attends vraiment.

Hermione parle. Elle ne veut pas laisser le silence s'installer dans cette journée.

« Comment c'était avec Drago tout à l'heure ? »

« Pas vraiment mieux qu'hier. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était une question bête. Évidemment, une nuit ne change rien. Même une nuit d'éclipse de lune. Personne n'est différent au réveil.

« J'ai regardé la lune rouge hier soir. »

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à dormir »

Il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça la surprend toujours. Même après tout ce temps. Ils ont vu le pire d'eux même. Ils savent tout ce qu'i savoir. Il sait qu'elle ne l'a pas regardée uniquement par passion. Peut être même le savait-il sans qu'elle le lui dise.

« C'était beau. Il y avait un peu de bleu dans se rouge. C'était presque violacé. »

« Comme si on avait tabassé la lune ? »

Cette réflexion l'effraie. Il le voit bien.

« Excuse moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Chuchote-t-il.

Puis il reprend.

« Merci. Hier soir, si tu ne m'avais pas attendu dehors non seulement je n'aurai pas dormi mais j'aurai certainement pleuré toute la nuit. Comme une fillette éconduite. »

Ça la fait sourire. Cette façon de mettre des blagues dans les moments les plus sérieux.

« Ce matin on a volé ensemble. Ça m'avait manqué.

Peut être qu'un jour je pourrais emmener Harry avec nous. Ça pourrait être une belle surprise. »

Silence.

« Drago avait peur au début. Il avait peur de ne plus savoir voler. Je crois que j'en ai eu encore plus peur que lui.

Cette nuit, je pensais à nous. Je me sentais si mal de me souvenir de notre amitié quand lui ne reconnait même pas mon visage. Je me sentais seul. Toute mon enfance est partie pendant la guerre. Il ne reste que lui. Et il ne sait plus ce qu'on a partagé.

Aujourd'hui, de temps en temps, j'employais des mots, des expressions, qui l'aurait fait exploser de rire avant. C'était comme des signaux entre nous. Il suffisait d'un seul mot à priori banal, d'un regard bien placé. Il n'a rien vu.

Il n'a réagit à rien.

Il ne se souvient pas. C'est évident, mais je l'ai oublié pendant un instant. J'ai encore l'habitude de lui parler comme ça. Comme si on avait tout partagé. »

Calme.

« Et ce matin, il a eu l'air soucieux. De temps en temps, il avait l'air ailleurs. Ça m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Il ne me parle pas. Il ne me fait pas encore confiance j'imagine. Je ne suis pas encore l'oreille attentive que j'ai été si longtemps pourtant. »

Arrêt.

« J'espère qu'il se sent bien. J'aimerai être là pour lui.

J'aimerai qu'il ne sache jamais.

Qu'est ce qui va se passer quand il saura ? »

Fin.

Il s'adresse à elle. Elle n'a pas la réponse. Il a tourné son visage auparavant baissé. Il sont embués de larmes, ses yeux. Flocons brillants aux coins des paupières.

Elle n'a pas la réponse. Elle a peur, elle aussi. Elle aussi, elle s'inquiète. Elle aussi, elle se demande si elle pourra dormir de nouveau un jour. Elle aussi, elle se demande si il va réellement revenir à la vie. Il y a trop de questions en elle. Et elle n'a aucune réponse. Aucune ébauche de solution.

Le néant.

Un néant tempête.

Soudain elle voit, autour d'eux, là où ils sont. Ils ont marchés jusqu'ici sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Inconsciemment. Instinctivement.

Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de transplaner. Ce n'est pas si loin de chez Harry après tout.

« On est arrivé Blaise. »

Il tressaille. Elle le voit distinctement. Ses larmes tremblent aux bords de ses cils. Ça les borde si joliment.

Elle inspire doucement. Quand il souffle ça fait un nuage. Un joli brouillard flotte autour de leur visage. C'est cotonneux.

Elle entre. Il la suit au delà du bas mur d'enceinte.

Ils se séparent. Ils ne vont pas voir les mêmes. Et ils en ont tant à voir ici.

Ils savent parfaitement où ils vont.

Hermione extirpe de son sac un joli bouquet de fleurs bleues. Un beau cobalt intense, plus fort que celui de la nuit. Blaise enfonce ses mains dans sa cape et parcourt les allées en regardant ses pieds. Le tissu ondule dans son sillage.

Il ne veut plus lire les noms qui défilent sur les côtés. Il les connait déjà par cœur.

Il s'arrête. Il n'a pas eu besoin de relever les yeux pour le savoir. C'est ici. Il connait exactement le nombre de pas depuis le portail. Il reconnait même la terre battue entre ses bottes. Il l'a regardée si souvent.

Hermione marche en regardant le ciel. Elle compte les étoiles. Elle se demande si il y en a réellement plus qu'ils ne le sont en ce lieu. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Elle reconnait le branchage de cet arbre. Brindilles griffues. C'est toujours en dessous qu'elle s'arrête.

« Bonsoir mes amis.

Je suis revenue vous voir.

Vous voyez, je ne vous oublie pas. »

Blaise déroule doucement sa nuque. Bien trop vite à son gout, ses yeux lisent.

Ce nom. Gravé à même la pierre. Stèle blanche semblable aux autres.

Pansy Parkinson.

À perte de vue, alignement fantomatique dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une review ! Surtout là, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre ! Ça m'a vraiment questionné sur mon histoire et ma façon d'écrire ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Je vous embrasse !

À bientôt (en fin de vacances je pense :) )


	5. IV - La chamade

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Et une excellente année à vous :)

Ce soir je vous présente le quatrième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Et vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

Je suis un peu en retard, je m'en excuse vraiment. Les multiples réveillons passent avant tout ! Mais j'ai enfin trouvé le temps d'écrire ça !

Je voulais remercier ma nouvelle follower : MissBouquiniste :) Et tous ceux qui continuent de lire, et les reviewers aussi. Merci beaucoup. Ça n'existerait pas vraiment sans vous.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire !

Des bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>IV- La chamade<strong>

Les lendemains sont toujours difficiles. Son corps est vide. Il y a eu trop d'émotions hier.

Hermione regarde sa montre distraitement. Il est déjà bien tard. Mais c'est le weekend. Elle peut dormir encore quelques heures.

C'est le seul moment de ses journées où elle oublie enfin. Le sommeil efface tout.

Elle a même cessé de rêver depuis. Mécanisme protecteur.

Alors elle dort. Le plus possible.

…

Il s'est endormi sur un sol de marbre. Il a mal au dos. Mais sous ses omoplates, ce n'est que douceur et moelleux. Il est dans son lit.

Le regard tourné vers le ciel. Il voit le haut de l'immense tête de lit au bois gravé, sculpté. Ça dessine un entrelacs de serpents sous une voute étoilée. Un peu le même bordel que dans sa tête. Un fouillis. Puis le vide.

Il se demande comment il est arrivé là. Il se réveille et successivement les images viennent. Les cris dans ses rêves. Le froid du hall. L'attente. La lettre. La question.

Cette question.

Il a l'impression désagréable qu'on ne lui a pas vraiment tout raconté. Il manque de plus en plus de bouts à l'histoire qu'on lui raconte. Son histoire à lui.

Silence oppressant. Il devrait se lever.

Il se lève. Le silence reste.

Sa mère est introuvable.

Il n'aura pas de réponse aujourd'hui encore.

…

Elle ouvre les yeux. Soudainement. Quelque chose s'est rappelé à elle. Une date.

Vingt-trois Janvier Deux mille. Dimanche. C'est aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui. Elle a promis qu'elle viendrait. Elle va venir c'est sûr. Cette fois elle sera là.

En se répétant ces mots si chers, elle s'apprête devant son grand miroir.

Elle prépare un brunch. Une jolie table couverte de victuailles. Puis elle l'attend.

Au début, elle ne loupait aucun de leurs rendez-vous. Elle venait même avec Hermione voir Ron et Harry. Voir tous les autres. Même si elle ne riait plus vraiment.

Puis petit à petit, elle était venu en retard. De plus en plus. Jusqu'à ne plus venir du tout. Elle avait toujours une nouvelle excuse. Puis elle n'avait même plus pris la peine de prévenir. Plus tard, elle ne s'était plus excusée.

De temps en temps elle venait quand même.

Malheureusement ce n'était plus vraiment elle.

Dans la lumière orangée de l'appartement, il est déjà bien tard. Pas d'illusion. Elle ne viendra pas. Elle, la jeune fille aux cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules, elle essaie de se tenir la plus droite possible sur sa chaise. Impassible. Elle veut attendre encore un peu.

Ses mains tremblent sur ses genoux. Mais elle reste noble.

Les secondes passent. Les minutes aussi. Il n'y a toujours personne derrière cette porte d'entrée qu'elle fixe.

Son dos ne s'affaisse pas. Mais dans un reniflement silencieux, ça déborde de ses yeux.

Elle est encore seule.

Elle n'est pas venue.

…

Elle est là. Elle n'est pas partie se cacher loin de lui.

Seulement elle évite ses regards. Elle fuit ses questions. Elle part s'occuper de ses plantes. Elle le laisse là avec ses interrogations.

Elle a dit que demain, lundi, elle irait travailler. Il serait seul encore.

Il s'ennuie à mourir. Hier il n'a rien fait. Il a trouvé la bibliothèque mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire.

Et voler. Seul, ça ne lui plait pas. Il a toujours un peu peur.

Pourtant, il ne sait pas quand Blaise va revenir.

Soudain il se sent très seul. Il se demande où sont passés tous ceux qui étaient là pour son retour à la maison. Tous ses amis. Ceux dont parlait Blaise quand il lui racontait leur enfance.

Cette main qu'il a attrapé au milieu de la cohue. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Elle était là dans le bruit et le monde. Pourquoi pas dans le silence et l'absence ?

Cette main lui manque. Il lui manque quelqu'un.

Sa mère le fuit encore. Pourtant il ne lui a encore rien demandé.

Sa vie lui échappe déjà.

…

Réveil strident. Il est tôt. Trop tôt. Il y a de grandes cernes sous ses yeux chocolats.

Elle se lève quand même.

Elle marche dans les rues froides et vides de Londres. Quelques travailleurs comme elle. Et aussi quelques jeunes étudiants qui rentrent de leur nuit blanche. Ça la fait sourire. Elle se souvient de l'insouciance. Ça lui semble si lointain.

Elle n'est pas devenue Auror comme il le voulait tous. Elle a vu déjà trop de morts. Elle a tant de fois risqué sa propre vie. Elle a affronté la souffrance d'êtres chers bien trop tôt. Elle ne veut plus de tout ça à présent.

À vrai dire, elle ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qu'elle fera. De sa vie. Elle a décidé d'arrêter ses études après la guerre. Le temps de se remettre. Ils lui ont offert un poste au ministère de la justice. Elle a accepté. Elle a besoin d'argent. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un boulot alimentaire.

Elle descend l'escalier des toilettes publiques et s'installe dans la petite file d'attente. Tous les jours les mêmes rengaines.

Elle s'ennuie. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

…

Sa mère est partie tôt ce matin là. Drago est tout seul dans la grande bâtisse froide. Encore une fois.

Alors il se réfugie dans la bibliothèque. Immense cabinet de curiosité peuplé de récits. Il cherche quelques réponses à ses questions dans les pages des vieux livres. L'énigme reste sans solution. Mais son ennui est trompé l'espace d'une journée.

Il parcourt les gravures de contes ancestraux. Il suit du doigt les lignes de runes indéchiffrables. Il décode des formules de magie merveilleusement inutiles. Il lit les légendes des plus terribles des épopées sorcières. Il se plonge dans des histoires qui ne sont pas la sienne. Pour remplir sa mémoire avec autre chose.

Quand Narcissa rentre ce soir là. Tard. Elle le trouve endormi là-haut. Sur la mezzanine de l'immense pièce. Un grand livre entre les bras. La tête appuyée sur une pile d'ouvrages. Ça sent la poussière et le vieux papier. Il a l'air serein.

Pourtant, dans ses rêves, il court à perdre haleine. Tout est panique autour de lui. Mais il y a une main qui tire la sienne. Ça l'emmène. Ça le guide. Il sait où aller.

Il a l'air serein. C'est ce qu'elle se dit en sortant. Elle éteint la lumière derrière elle.

…

Mardi soir. Elle n'en peut plus de cette journée. C'est la plus épuisante pour Hermione. La fatigue est déjà là. Et ce n'est que le début de la semaine.

Elle sort lessivée de son bureau. Il fait déjà assez sombre dans l'open-space. La plupart de ses collègues ont déjà quitté les lieux. Elle éteint quelques lampes autour d'elle d'un coup de baguette.

Elle parcourt d'un pas rapide les nombreux couloirs du ministère. Elle a hâte d'être chez elle.

Quand elle sort enfin du bâtiment, elle accueille le souffle d'air frais avec un grand sourire. Il fait nuit. Elle relève le visage. On ne voit pas les étoiles, la ville fait trop de lumière pour ça. Mais elle les devine. Elle sait exactement où chacune d'elle se trouve.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sursaute en entendant son nom. Elle regarde autour d'elle. La voix semble être venue de nul part. Il y a pourtant une silhouette immobile sur le trottoir en face. Elle s'est glissée dans un triangle d'ombre. Hermione ne peut pas voir son visage.

Mais cette voix ne laisse aucun doute.

C'est elle.

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

La silhouette s'avance. Passe de l'obscurité à la lumière d'un lampadaire.

« Je savais que je pourrai te voir là. »

Éclat roux dans le manteau bleu. Hermione se tait. Les lèvres carmins continuent de parler. Imperturbables.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Hermione semble revenir à elle brusquement. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ? Plus personne ne peut répondre à ça depuis la guerre. L'autre le sait bien pourtant. Pourquoi lui demande-t-elle ça ?

« Ça va. »

Elle n'en revient pas de répondre ça. Sa voix est éteinte, blanche. Autant que sa peau pourtant piquée au vif par l'hiver.

« Et toi ? »

Simulacre de conversation. Elle se déteste de rentrer dans ce jeu stupide. L'autre en face n'a pas l'air troublé. Elle est maintenant tout près d'elle. Elle ne sourit pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne lui a pas sourit.

Hermione a un beau sourire triste et éteint. C'est un sourire sincère. Celui qui exprime autant la souffrance que la joie. Le seul qu'elle puisse encore lui adresser. À elle.

« Ça va. Très bien.

Je voulais te voir.

Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. »

L'expression d'Hermione devient effroi. Ce genre de terreur qui te prend quand on te plante un couteau dans la poitrine. Quand tu sais que tu va mourir. Quand tu prend conscience de la fin de quelque chose. La fin de ta propre vie. La fin d'une amitié. À laquelle tu croyais encore malgré tout le reste.

Elle répond avec une hargne qu'elle aurait aimé dissimuler. Ça se mêle de froideur.

« Tu n'es pas venue ce weekend. Dimanche. Je t'ai attendue. Longtemps. »

La jeune fille en bleu semble se rappeler de quelque chose d'insignifiant. Un petit détail qu'elle aurai laissé dans un coin de sa mémoire.

« Ah oui. Ça.

J'avais d'autres choses à faire. Maman était un peu malade.

J'ai une famille dont il faut prendre soin. Pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »

Hermione tressaille. Ces paroles lui semblent encore plus violentes que les précédentes. Comme si l'on tournait le poignard sur lui même dans son ventre. Déchiquetage d'un vieil amour.

« Comment peux tu me dire ça ? »

Sa voix est lointaine. L'autre jeune fille l'entend comme à travers un mur d'eau.

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Comment peux tu ?

À moi. Qui n'ai plus d'autre famille que ceux que tu as choisi d'abandonner. De laisser de côté.

Ta famille n'est qu'un mensonge. Il leur est déjà arrivé tant de chose. Tu ne peux pas les protéger du passé. Toi même n'est pas assez forte.

Arrête de me mentir. Arrête de te mentir.

Viens donc voir Ron et Harry avec nous si tu veux encore prendre soin de ta famille. Tu as oublié ton frère et ton unique amour. Comment peux-tu ?

Viens avec moi sur les tombes de nos amis rien qu'une fois. Sur celle de ton autre frère. Viens leur dire que tu les aimes encore, que tu penses encore à eux.

Viens me voir, moi ! N'oublis pas ton amie ! Je suis là pour toi. Pour prendre le thé en discutant simplement. Comme avant.

Arrête de faire comme si. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu aidera qui que ce soit à aller mieux. Pas même toi. Encore moins Mr et Mrs Weasley. Tu torture tes propres parents avec ton déni.

Arrête de te mentir Ginny s'il te plait !

Reviens nous.

Arrête. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Arrête.

S'il te plaît.

Ginny. »

En face d'elle, la benjamine de la famille Weasley reste immobile. Elle regarde dans les yeux celle qui la supplie. Ses lèvres frémirent un peu quand Hermione prononça le prénom de Harry. Ses yeux clignèrent quand elle parla des tombes. Ses doigts se plièrent quand elle mentionna ses parents et ses deux frères. C'est tout.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? »

Les yeux plein de larmes de supplication, Hermione suffoque. Elle recule de quelques pas quand elle comprend enfin.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles.

C'est toi, la menteuse, Hermione. Tu es comme les autres. Tu veux me faire souffrir.

Je croyais que tu étais mon amie.

Je me suis trompée. »

Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Ginny ne reviendra jamais à la réalité. Elle a fuit trop loin. Hermione ne peut plus rien pour elle. Quand elle comprend ça, son dos rencontre un mur. Elle sent l'ombre sur elle.

Ginny, elle, est encore dans la lumière. Elle l'a laissée s'éloigner d'elle. Elle s'en fiche.

Lentement, l'apparition recule et passe de nouveau dans l'ombre.

« Adieu Hermione. »

Hermione ne peut pas. Elle s'enfuit soudain. Elle court. Le plus loin possible de celle qu'elle aime encore tant. Elle court. Ses jambes trébuchent mais elle ne tombe pas. Elle a mal dans les côtes. Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle se demande en courant si la chamade ne serait pas une danse. D'où vient ce si joli mot ?

En réalité, la chamade, c'est l'annonce à grand renfort de tambours et trompettes. L'annonce que l'on se rend. L'annonce que l'on lache prise. Que l'on abandonne tout espoir de bataille.

Hermione ne peut plus. Elle se rend enfin.

Elle court dans tout Londres. Elle attend le moment où elle tombera. Alors, elle restera là. Et peut être qu'elle se laissera mourir.

…

Elle rentre plus tôt. Il est perché tout en haut d'une échelle quand il l'entend. Le claquement sourd de la porte d'entrée. Il essaie d'atteindre du bout des doigts cet énorme grimoire à la reliure bleue nuit et aux dorures aguicheuses.

Quand il l'entend rentrer, son bras retombe contre sa hanche. Il redescend l'échelle.

Sa mère est enfin là. Il a des questions à lui poser.

Il reste calme. Il parcourt le manoir. Il commence enfin à se repérer dans les couloirs. Parfois même il se surprend à emprunter des passages à l'instinct. C'est comme si une mémoire lointaine venait le guider.

Il arrive dans le hall. Il entend le cliquetis d'une cuillère contre la porcelaine. Ça vient du petit salon gris. Celui avec la grande cheminée au marbre argenté. La cendre a lentement recouvert les tentures, les boiseries, les fauteuils, d'une fine pellicule brillante.

Narcissa est là. Elle n'a pas encore enlevé sa cape noire. Sa pâleur rayonne dans ce décor de fin du monde.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle affectionne tant ce salon. Il lui fait froid dans le dos.

Elle entend les pas feutrés de son fils. Elle se tourne vers lui. Elle lui sourit. Elle a l'air un peu lasse. Le glissement de son corps dans le fauteuil à oreille forme un renflement doux et fatigué. Elle tourne distraitement la cuillère d'argent dans son thé. Ondulations dorées dans la petite tasse.

Il vient s'asseoir près d'elle. Sur un canapé au velours éteint.

Ça sent le thé noir, l'orange, la bergamote. Et la cendre aussi un peu. Ça sent le froid de l'hiver qui est encore pris dans les plis de sa cape.

Elle ne cherche pas à l'éviter. Ça lui fait un peu plaisir.

En réalité, elle a bien vu comment il a refermé la porte derrière lui en entrant. Elle voit dans ce froncement de sourcil qu'il est soucieux. Elle sait qu'il veut lui parler de quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours. Elle croit deviner ce que c'est. Il faut bien qu'il sache la vérité.

Une partie de cette vérité.

Alors elle reste assise là. Le poids de sa journée voute un peu ses épaules. Le poids des six cent dix-huit jours de sommeil de son unique enfant les a figées dans un affaissement triste et inquiet. Elle attend qu'il parle.

« Bonsoir Mère. »

Son ton a quelque chose de solennel. Ça lui rappelle un peu trop certains fragments de vie. Avant.

« Bonsoir mon cher Drago. »

Il y a de la tendresse dans chaque mot. Ça rassure un peu le jeune homme. Il avait peur qu'elle n'esquive encore le dialogue. Mais il voit dans ses grands yeux presque semblables aux siens. Un peu plus de bleu que de gris. Il y voit qu'elle est prête. On dirait qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'il va lui dire.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Semblable la précédente. Et certainement à la suivante.

Et toi mon ange ? »

« J'ai lu.

Il y a vraiment de beaux livres dans cette bibliothèque. »

« Certains sont très anciens et quasiment introuvables.

Je me réjoui que tu y passes du temps.

C'est une partie de ton héritage ces livres. C'est une fierté de la famille.

Surtout pour ton père. »

Ça fait sourire Drago. Elle a l'air de vouloir en finir vite. Alors il pose sa question. Ça brûle ses lèvres.

« Où est-il ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser qui est ce « il ». Ils le savent tout les deux. C'est comme convenu.

Elle laisse un silence. Elle cherche un peu ses mots. Elle hésite. Jusqu'où doit-elle raconter ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment.

Elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle boit le thé encore brulant. Ses joues rougissent un peu. Elle pose la tasse sur un guéridon près du fauteuil. Ses mains se posent sur les accoudoirs. Comme deux oiseaux aux plumes délicates.

Drago attend patiemment. Il n'est plus aussi empressé. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle va répondre.

« Avant même ta naissance, notre monde était agité d'un conflit violent. Opposant l'amour à la quête de pouvoir.

Un sorcier, adepte de magie noire, mettait le pays à feu et à sang. Autour de lui s'était regroupé des partisans. Ce groupe d'hommes brûlait et tuait. Assoiffé de pouvoir et de gloire.

Face à eux, la résistance s'était organisée tant bien que mal. Et ces deux clans s'affrontaient. Chaque jour, il y avait davantage de cadavres.

Ce seigneur des ténèbres a était vaincu peu après ta venu au monde. Tout a pris fin à ce moment. Tu as grandi dans un moment de paix. La peur était partie.

Hélas.

C'était sans compter sur un retour de ce mage noir. Il est revenu. Pour se venger et reconquérir le pays. Il a réuni à ses côtés ses anciens compagnons, est allé les chercher jusque dans leurs cellules, et a levé une armée.

Ils ont de nouveau pillé et détruit tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Jusqu'à Poudlard, cette école emplie d'enfants. Du sang frais pour son armée. Des recrues de premier choix.

Mais c'est aussi là qu'il comptait combattre et tuer son ennemi. Celui qui avait déjà une première fois causé son déclin.

Il s'est cru victorieux un instant. Puis il a été vaincu définitivement. Mort, tué par celui qu'il avait cru abattre.

Seulement, ses partisans furent épargnés. Ils furent jugés. Un à un. Et jeté en prison pour la plupart. Pour certains, sans espoir d'en sortir. Et pour les plus dangereux, Azkaban se révéla être la solution.

C'est le cas de ma sœur, Bellatrix.

Ton père a eu plus de chance. Azkaban lui fut épargné. Il est à Londres. Dans une de ces prisons sorcières où l'on est traité presque comme un être humain. »

Elle a l'impression d'en avoir déjà trop raconté.

Drago ne bouge pas. Il écoute encore. Peut être va-t-elle ajouter quelque chose. Un détail. Une fin.

Mais non. C'est tout.

Tout a été dit déjà.

Il frissonne. Il fait si froid d'un coup.

Voldemort. Il sait que c'est de lui dont parle sa mère. Il se souvient de ce nom. Il l'a lu dans un de ces livres. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Et son père. Son père était un de ses partisans.

Son père a tué.

Sa famille est meurtrière.

Il se sent nauséeux soudain. Il se lève. Le plus calmement qu'il peut.

Sa mère guette sa réaction. Elle voit son expression rester impassible. Mais au petit mordillement de lèvre, elle devine l'agitation. La colère. La honte aussi. Confusion.

Il tremble un peu. Mais tout reste contrôlé.

Il se dirige lentement vers la porte. Il sort. Il veut rester digne dans les yeux de sa mère.

Il continue de marcher. Il ne voit pas vraiment où il va. Il a arrêté de penser. Ses jambes se meuvent comme des automates. Plus aucun sentiments sur son visage.

À l'intérieur, ça bat. Dans sa poitrine. Un rythme fou. Une cavalcade monstrueuse.

Une bourrasque réveille ses sens. Il est dehors. Son visage est froid. Et mouillé.

Depuis combien de temps pleure-t-il ?

Il regarde autour de lui et il ne voit qu'une étendue neigeuse grise et mordante. Il étouffe.

Ça hurle dans sa tête. Il entend les même cris que pendant ses rêves. Les cris des victimes de son père. Le sang versé par son sang.

Ses tempes palpitent. Il a mal. Ça devient physique. Ça prend sa nuque. Ça brise son crâne à coup de marteau, par derrière. Ça presse son front dans un étau poisseux.

Il veut crier. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un silence. Il n'arrive même pas à respirer.

Il veut partir.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il est parti. Il sent la torsion violente de son aine. Le voilà ailleurs. Étrangement, transplaner le calme d'un coup. C'est comme s'il s'était pris une claque d'un ample revers.

Il se fige. Il regarde où il est.

Une ville. Grande. Lumineuse. Animée. Il ne neige pas ici. Le sol est juste humide. Un peu gelé et brillant par endroit.

Il ne reconnait pas la ville.

Il y a du monde sur les trottoirs. Il marche avec eux.

Bizarrement il se sent vivant. Plus que ces derniers jours. Dans sa tête résonne encore les mots de sa mère. Cette histoire si affreuse. Il se sent vivant.

C'est un bout de son histoire. Un petit fragment de mémoire. Il doit s'y accrocher.

S'il veut savoir qui il est. Qui qu'il soit.

Soudain un choc violent le jette à terre. Son dos frappe le sol. Ça lui coupe le souffle. Il a senti son crâne rebondir sur les pavés. Ça fait écho dans tout ses os.

Il se relève un peu. Prend appuie sur ses coudes.

Par terre devant lui il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Une masse de cheveux emmêlés par le vent cache son visage. Il l'entend souffler et respirer. C'est elle qui l'a percuté de plein fouet. Elle l'a jeté à terre si facilement.

Elle, elle essaie de reprendre son souffle. Elle courait trop vite. Elle ne regardait plus devant elle. C'est évident, qu'elle allait finir par percuter quelqu'un.

Ça a mis fin à sa course effrénée.

Drago l'entend murmurer faiblement.

« Pardon. Excusez-moi monsieur. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessé. »

Moue de dédain sur ses lèvres fines. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette furie inconsciente ?

Il se relève et se place devant elle. Entre ses mèches bouclés, elle voit les chaussures en cuir noir de l'homme. Il tend la main vers elle, mais elle ne le voit pas.

« Vous auriez pu faire attention. »

Elle retient sa respiration. Cette voix. Ce mépris dedans. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ?

Ce serait un trop grand hasard.

Elle relève un peu le menton pour affronter ce regard. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils. Regard de défi.

Ce regard, ça lui fait quelque chose quelque part, à Drago. C'est un peu comme s'il croisait une vieille connaissance. Il a l'impression de le connaitre. Ce regard. Il a l'impression qu'il lui est adressé. Un regard qu'il est le seul à avoir jamais provoqué.

Ça le traverse l'espace d'un instant. Puis son regard à elle a déjà changé. Maintenant elle a l'air surprise.

Elle est si surprise qu'elle en oublie sa fuite désespérée à travers Londres.

Il attend. Sa main est toujours tendu vers elle. Il s'impatiente.

« Tu pourrais au moins accepter l'aide que je t'offre ! »

Le tutoiement les surprend tout les deux. C'est venu là naturellement. C'est là depuis qu'il a vu ses yeux. Une proximité, étrange.

Ce geste la surprend vraiment. Quand elle a relevé la tête, elle pensait voir cette grimace de dégout. La lèvre un peu relevé. Et de la victoire dans son regard. Il y avait un peu de ça. Mais il y avait aussi cette main tendue vers elle. Et ça, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

La jeune fille attrape finalement sa main. La poigne du jeune homme est plus sûre que la dernière fois qu'il a pris ses doigts dans les siens. Il y a quelques jours. À peine.

Elle est debout devant lui maintenant. Elle a l'air minuscule. Elle avait oublié qu'il était vraiment grand. Elle doit lever les yeux pour le regarder.

Il a l'air moins paniqué qu'avant. Ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre à la façon de flammes oscillantes. Les ombres bougent dans ses iris gris. Ça lui donne un air calme et sage, un air d'intelligence profonde.

Pourtant elle remarque sur sa joue un reste de rougeur. Un peu d'humidité. Un cadavre de larme. Ça la surprend. Encore. Tellement qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment le cacher. Elle fronce le nez et secoue un peu la tête. Ça le fait rire lui. Un espèce de rire moqueur.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

Elle crache ça avec l'agressivité d'un petit chien. Insupportable.

Il sourit maintenant. Narquois. L'insolence de cette gamine est vraiment distrayant.

Il a déjà oublié la discussion avec Narcissa. Un peu.

Il n'a pas lâché son poignet. Elle baisse les yeux et le remarque soudain. Elle se dégage d'un geste brusque. Ça élargit le sourire du blond. Elle fait volte-face.

« Laisse moi tranquille, Malefoy ! »

Elle commence à s'éloigner. Puis elle se sent tirer en arrière. Trop violemment. Ça craque dans son épaule. Elle crie un peu. Elle proteste tant qu'elle le peut.

Il l'a ramenée contre lui. Il tient son bras entre ses mains. Il serre trop. Elle est pétrifié. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui lui fait vraiment peur maintenant. C'est ce regard. Celui qu'il avait quand il pétait les plombs. Quand ils se connaissaient encore.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Elle n'entend pas vraiment. Elle a les yeux perdus dans ce visage. Ça la terrifie.

« Réponds ! Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Il la secoue un peu. Pour qu'elle réponde enfin. Elle geint. Elle sent ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Dans sa chair.

« Ma … Malefoy. »

Elle comprend à la fois la question et sa raison. Bien sûr. Quelle idiote. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il ne peut pas la reconnaître.

Elle s'est trahie toute seule.

Elle voit son visage pâlir quand elle dit son nom. Il la lâche un peu.

« On se connaît ? »

Pause.

« Oui. »

« D'où ? »

« Poudlard. »

Pause.

« Ton nom ? »

« Granger. »

« Je veux dire, ton prénom ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça change ! »

Ça encore, elle lui crache au visage. L'agressivité dans ses yeux lui rappelle les mots de sa mère. Son père est un criminel de guerre. Sa famille est haïe. Qui est-il lui dans tout ça ? Cette Granger semble avoir un avis bien tranché sur la question.

Ça lui fait peur.

Il la relâche complètement. Il voit comme elle les traces violacés qui apparaissent déjà sur son bras. Il se fait peur. Il se demande s'il est comme son père. La violence qui réside en lui. Comme. Innée.

Son visage s'est fermé. Elle, elle reprend doucement ses esprits. La douleur au poignet se fait plus sourde. Plus lointaine. Elle frotte du bout des doigts les traces rouges.

L'homme devant elle regarde dans le vide. Un point entre elle et le lampadaire derrière. Ses yeux gris sont plus acérés que d'habitudes. Ses lèvres bleuissent un peu. Elle ne remarque que maintenant qu'il n'a aucun vêtement chaud.

La douleur part tout à fait. Il lui fait pitié.

Elle pense un instant à Ginny. Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'aider. Ils l'ont un peu abandonné à son sort. Ils doivent se serrer les coudes maintenant. La guerre, cette guerre n'était pas la leur. Ils doivent s'aider. Ils sont vivants ensemble.

Ils sont vivants.

Et Drago en face d'elle. Il a l'air d'avoir bien trop froid.

« Viens.

Il y a un café pas trop mal par là. »

Il la regarde. Elle s'éloigne un peu. Il la suit distraitement.

« Hermione. »

Elle dit ça dans un soupir quand il est à son niveau. Ça fait un petit nuage devant sa bouche.

« C'est mon prénom. »

Ah c'est donc ça.

Hermione. C'est son prénom. Ça ne lui dit rien du tout.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé !<p>

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à me donner votre avis ! Ça me ferait très plaisir et ça m'aiderai beaucoup à continuer !

En tout cas j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre là alors j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur.

Bisous et encore une très belle année à vous tous, riche en lectures et en aventures diverses !


	6. V - Et à jamais Granger !

Voilà voilà, le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez vous et que vous aimerez cette suite :)

Merci aux nouveaux followers, espe29, kimy16, Saiyu-san et RoseViolet19570.

Et j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes !

piitch : je suis très contente que tu apprécie l'histoire ! Merci beaucoup !

Lola : ta review m'a vraiment touché ! Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire puisse émouvoir à ce point. J'espère que tu continueras à lire, bientôt on saura vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé, Promis !

Voilà maintenant je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>V- Et à jamais Granger !<strong>

Ils ont marché en silence jusqu'au coin de la rue. Le café leur à ouvert ses portes. Une douce chaleur. Et l'odeur belle et réconfortante des chocolats, du lait sucré, des thés épicés, du café noir, des gâteaux secs. L'odeur de l'hiver qu'elle préfère. Celle qui t'accueille après une balade dans le froid.

Ils sont assis autour d'une petite table ronde. Une table de bistrot. Au fer forgé tout torsadé. La nappe par dessus donne des éclats doré à la lumière.

Ils ont commandé à boire. Un grand thé à la menthe pour elle. Un expresso pour lui.

On leur a apporté leurs tasses.

Ils ne savent pas quoi se dire.

Ils sirotent leurs boissons sans un mot. Ça réchauffe ses doigts engourdis.

Il la regarde par dessus son café. Elle fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. C'est normal. Sa curiosité. Elle, elle le connait. Lui, ne savait même pas son prénom.

Il la regarde donc. Il remarque ses cheveux un peu emmêlés. Ses joues rougies par le froid. Ses paupières un peu enflées. Comme par une mélancolie profonde. Ça lui fait un regard langoureux. Tout son corps dit le contraire.

Elle se tient droite. Ses geste sont brusques. La tasse tremble un peu entre ses doigts. Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'emmener ici. »

Elle relève la tête. Il a ce ton trop fier et méprisant qu'elle lui connait.

« Je m'en sortais très bien sans toi. »

Ça la fait rire. Ce besoin constant de se justifier. De se rappeler qu'il n'a besoin de personne. Merlin, comment fait-il pour avoir toujours ce sale caractère ?

« Sans rire ? Tu y crois toi ?

Tu étais complètement gelé. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse assez fière pour sortir dans Londres en plein mois de Janvier sans manteau. Et ensuite nier qu'elle a froid.»

Ou comment rembarrer Drago Malefoy dans les règles de l'art.

Bien. Maintenant il essaie de se draper dans ce qui lui reste de dignité.

Ça a le mérite de mettre un air de victoire sur le visage de cette jeune fille. Elle a l'air un tout petit peu moins mal à l'aise. Tant mieux. L'atmosphère est un peu plus légère.

Elle replonge son museau dans la tasse fumante. Lui, il sourit.

« Merci. »

Merlin, mais c'est quoi ce type ? Il va s'amuser à dire quelque chose d'incongru à chaque fois qu'elle essaiera de boire son thé ?

C'est encore plus surprenant qu'avant.

« Ça me fait du bien d'être ailleurs un peu. »

Elle le regarde de nouveau. Il est là, le visage tourné vers la grande vitre près d'eux. Il regarde dehors. Il a l'air songeur. Son menton est posé sur sa main. Dans l'autre, il tient fermement la petite tasse. On croirait une photo. Une photo moldue. Figée.

Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage.

Il a un peu le regard perdu du premier soir. Mais sans panique. Le regard d'un homme qui n'a pas de souvenir à ressasser.

Elle suit ses yeux. Derrière la grande fenêtre, les piétons passent. Ils ne font que passer. Traverser leur champ de vision. Ils ne jettent même pas un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur.

« C'est un café moldu, c'est ça ? »

Ça la tire de sa contemplation. Il s'est à moitié retourné sur sa chaise. Il observe avec une curiosité non feinte les lieux.

Bien sur, il n'est jamais venu dans un tel endroit. Et même. Il ne pourrait pas s'en souvenir.

« Comment tu connais un endroit comme ça ? »

Ah. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir cette question là.

Ça la renfrogne un peu. Elle l'entend presque ce mot. Dans sa bouche. Avec la hargne habituelle. Sang-de-bourbe.

Elle l'attend.

Mais elle ne voit aucune animosité sur son visage à lui. Aucun dégout. Ce n'est pas une question piège. Alors elle répond.

« Je suis née moldue. J'aime bien côtoyer ce genre d'endroit. Ça me rappelle ma famille, mon enfance. »

Il ne dit rien. Il regarde de nouveau autour d'eux. Il y a des grands rires à certaines tables. D'autres sont plus calmes, plus intimes. Il y a un enfant qui dévore une énorme glace couverte de crème chantilly. Il y a des miroirs aux cadres dorés sur les murs. Le parquet est vieux et usé, mais la cire par dessus le fait étinceler. Les lustres au plafond dégagent une chaleur lumineuse dans cette soirée. Derrière le bar, une serveuse essuie un verre en discutant avec son collègue. Il encaisse en souriant aux clients. Il y une doucereuse odeur d'orange et de clou de girofle. Dehors, le bleu de la nuit couvre tout. Et ici, la porte carillonne quand quelqu'un entre. Les tables sont grandes, petites. Il y a du monde. Il y a de la vie. Il y a mille choses à voir. Mille choses inconnues.

La vie.

« Ça devait être une très jolie enfance. »

Il se retourne et lui sourit en parlant. Il aime bien cet endroit. Ça change du manoir. Ça change de l'ennui et des livres.

La vie.

Elle le dévisage. Ses sourcils sont froncés au dessus de ses yeux chocolats. Ça l'embête un peu. Il croit comprendre. Qu'il n'est pas celui dont elle se souvient. Qu'il n'est pas celui qu'elle croit.

Et ça l'embête. Parce qu'il ne sait pas qui elle croit avoir en face d'elle.

Il a un peu peur de celui qu'elle connaît. Celui que lui ne connaît pas encore.

« Oui, ce sont de beaux souvenirs.

Mais ça fait partie du passé maintenant. »

À moins que ses sourcils se soient froncés pour cette raison. Justement.

Il n'y a plus de café dans sa tasse mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de se lever. Et d'affronter le froid.

Et elle, elle ressemble de nouveau à la jeune fille paniquée qui l'a percuté de plein fouet dans la rue. Pourquoi courait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il voit ses yeux plonger au fond du thé. Il voit dans ce regard. Il y voit. De la nostalgie. C'est ça la nostalgie ?

Est-ce qu'on peut être nostalgique de quelque chose dont on ne se souvient pas ?

« Pardon ? »

Mince, il a parlé à voix haute. Tant pis. Au point où ils en sont.

« Est-ce qu'on peut être nostalgique de quelque chose dont on ne se souvient pas. D'après toi ? »

Elle semble reprendre ses esprits.

Elle a en face d'elle le gosse pourri gâté plein d'angoisses que lui a décrit Blaise. Celui qui a l'air triste et soucieux. Celui qui a l'air d'avoir traversé les enfers pendant six cent dix-huit jours. Mais qui a oublié l'autre enfer. Avant.

Et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est se laisser aller. Et laisser la mélancolie déformer les traits de son visage.

Non. Non, elle doit être forte. Pour elle même. Pour Blaise. Pour le nouveau survivant qui se tient debout avec eux.

Alors elle efface la ride entre ses yeux. Elle détend sa mâchoire. Et son cœur. L'étau se desserre. Le temps d'une heure ou deux avec quelqu'un qui ne se souvient pas. Ni de la joie, ni du malheur.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Je sais seulement que les souvenirs n'apportent pas que la joie. Certains sont douloureux. Certains le sont même parce qu'ils sont heureux. Et que ce ne sont que des souvenirs.

Je sais seulement que parfois on préférerait oublier.

Et la nostalgie apporte parfois sont lot de tristesse.

La nostalgie n'est pas un sentiment que j'aime. Moi, je préfère essayer d'aller de l'avant. Et le moins possible penser au passé. Ce qui compte c'est aujourd'hui. Maintenant. Et ce qu'on en fait.

Ce qui compte c'est de vivre. Dans le moment présent. Il n'y a rien de plus important.

Aujourd'hui seul compte. Nous seuls dans ce moment là comptons.

Et la nostalgie, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser. Et ne s'y replonger que pour sourire. »

Elle dit ça comme ça. En tournant lentement une cuillère dans sa tasse. Avec une voix. Une voix qui récite. Une leçon apprise par cœur. Elle est forte pour ça. Comme on rappelle à un enfant une règle élémentaire. Avec un léger épuisement. Et une hâte d'en finir.

Une belle morale à la Granger. Avant un tel discours aurait donné des boutons d'urticaire à Drago.

Mais elle ne sait pas combien ses mots sont appropriés. Il pense à ce que lui a raconté sa mère tout à l'heure. Ça lui fait du bien. D'entendre que ce n'est pas avant qui compte. Que ce n'est pas son père l'important.

Il est quelqu'un. Même sans souvenirs. Même sans passé. Il existe. Quand même.

Malgré son passé.

Et c'est la première fois qu'on le lui dit. Même si on ne lui dit pas avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle le dit quand même.

Alors ça lui met un peu de baume au cœur.

Il existe.

En ce moment. Il est là. Quelque part. Avec quelqu'un. Et il existe.

De toutes ses forces.

...

Ils ont bu un deuxième café. Un deuxième thé. Elle a payé pour eux deux quand elle a vu l'expression de panique du jeune homme à l'annonce du prix. Il n'a aucune monnaie moldue sur lui. C'est normal au fond.

Ils sont de nouveau dehors. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup parlé. Juste quelques phrases. Comme ça. Mais le silence était beau. Elle a aimé ce silence. Lui aussi. Ce n'est pas le même que dans son appartement. Ce n'est pas le même qu'au manoir. Un peu de calme dans leurs vies.

Il a commencé à neigé ici aussi maintenant. Ils ne voient plus les étoiles. Écran de nuage.

Et il se rend compte qu'il est vraiment stupide. D'être sorti sans prendre son manteau. Il fait sacrément froid. Mais il fait comme si ça allait.

Il commence a bien savoir faire semblant.

Elle le regarde. Un peu par en dessous. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à bouger. Debout sur le trottoir. Dans la nuit désormais avancée.

Elle par contre. Elle veut aller se réfugier sur son canapé. Cette rencontre a bouleversé ses sens. Et ce juste après. Après Ginny.

C'est déjà trop pour un seul soir.

« Je … Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Il sursaute. Il l'avait presque oubliée. La jeune femme à côté de lui.

Chez elle. Elle va chez elle. Elle a un endroit qu'elle peut appeler chez elle.

Et lui ? Il n'en est pas vraiment sûr.

Ses poings se crispent. Il ne veut pas revoir sa mère. Pas tout de suite. Il ne veut pas dormir dans ce lit. Ce n'est pas chez lui.

Elle voit ses traits se saisirent de révolte. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment. D'où vient la détresse soudaine.

« Peut-être que je peux appeler Blaise.

Il sera content de te voir ce soir. »

Elle a dit ça comme ça. Sans vraiment y penser. Mais ça a l'air d'apaiser un peu Malefoy.

Un nom qu'il connait. Un repère dans ce bordel sans nom.

Il hoche la tête. De haut en bas. Oui. Il veut aller chez Blaise.

Il la voit du coin de l'œil sortir de sa poche ce petit boitier sombre. Comme un petit lingot d'obsidienne. Elle le porte à son oreille. Elle y parle comme à Blaise.

« Bon, il sera là dans quelques minutes.

Moi je dois y aller. »

Il hoche de nouveau le menton. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cette séparation le blesse un peu.

Peut-être parce que cette soirée est la première. La première aussi apaisée. Et apaisante.

La première où personne ne lui parle de son passé.

La première où il s'est senti là. Simplement. Là.

Et c'est un peu grâce à elle. Et à ses airs supérieurs et insolents.

Alors il ne préfère pas lui répondre. Il n'a pas envie que sa voix traduise une quelconque faiblesse.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais avec elle, il veut rester fier. Le plus possible.

Alors il se contente de hocher la tête. Et de trembler le moins possible dans les bourrasques. Il ne la regarde même pas. Il faut qu'il soit un peu froid lui-même. Il ne veut pas qu'elle voit combien cette soirée a été belle pour lui. Importante.

Elle a déjà tourné les talons.

Il n'a plus qu'à attendre Blaise.

Soudain, elle revient. Elle a l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« J'ai un ami. Qui aimerait voler. Sur un balai.

Peut-être que Blaise et toi pourraient l'emmener avec vous. Bientôt. »

Elle dit ça très vite. Et ses lèvres se posent sur sa joue. Tellement rapidement que ça lui fait presque mal. Un contact violent. Évident.

Et avant d'avoir pu réagir, elle a déjà fait volte-face. De nouveau.

« Adieu Malefoy ! »

Et elle s'éloigne en un bruissement de tissu.

Il met un moment à réagir.

« Et à jamais Granger ! »

Il lui crie ça de loin. Il voit à son pas qu'elle l'a entendu. Comme un petit entrechat dans sa course.

« Je veux dire.

Hermione. »

Ajoute-t-il pour lui même.

Ce prénom. Maintenant. Veut dire quelque chose. Il fait déjà partie d'un souvenir.

Un souvenir. Presque tout seul dans sa mémoire.

…

Quand Blaise arrive, il trouve un Drago Malefoy absolument frigorifié.

« Merlin, ça fait des plombes que j'attends là ! 'Fait chier ! »

Regard noir. Ça fait sourire Blaise. Ça ressemble au bon vieux temps. Aux reproches faciles du blond.

Il lui tend un manteau sans rien dire. Le jeune homme l'attrape rageusement et l'enfile. Il marche déjà. Au pas de course.

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel. Ce mec n'est pas possible.

Il le rejoint en haletant. Essaie de tenir le rythme. De rester à son niveau.

« Bordel, elle avait dit que tu serais là vite.

Vous voulez tous ma mort.

Je vous déteste, toi et Granger. »

Ça le fait presque rire.

« Non, mais merde à la fin. C'est du foutage de gueule !

Elle se casse sans rien dire. Je suis tout seul dans cette putain de ville que je connait pas.

Sans manteau. Et tu prends ton temps en plus !

C'est une blague !

Blaise n'a peut-être pas que ça a faire après tout. Blaise a ses priorités. Blaise n'a pas envie de se presser. Ben voyons ! Bravo ! »

Ça le fait franchement rire.

« Ah et en plus tu trouves ça drôle ?

Tu es le mal. »

Puis il se tait. Et le rire du brun se calme un peu.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'air boudeur de son ami. Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Il connait cette moue. Il sait très bien qu'il n'a aucune raison logique de leur en vouloir. C'est plus pour la forme. Drago reste Drago au fond. Trop fier pour ne pas être colérique et rejeter la faute sur tous les autres.

Ils marchent un moment. Blaise suit les longues enjambés du jeune homme. Son sourire ne s'en va pas. Il se demande quand est-ce qu'il va réagir.

Lui ne sait pas trop ce qui l'amuse à ce point.

Il a juste hâte d'arriver chez son ami. De manger. De prendre une douche chaude et longue. Et de dormir.

Ils continuent de marcher.

Blaise commence à se demander si au moins il va se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Drago, est-ce que tu sais au moins où on va ? »

Il s'arrête soudain. Blaise manque de lui rentrer dedans.

« Chez toi, non ? »

Sa voix blanche lui indique qu'il a comprit. Enfin.

« Bravo champion. Et tu sais comment on y va ? »

Répond-il, sourire aux lèvres.

« Non. »

« Alors arrête de faire la tête et suis moi. »

Il bougonne mais il le suit quand même. En trainant un peu les pieds. Pour la forme.

Blaise le regarde, il reconnait cette expression. Les mains dans les poches et le cou un peu rentré dans les épaules. Drago se sent con.

Ouais, il se sent con. Il est tout seul. Il n'a que Blaise. Et tout ce qu'il trouve d'intelligent à faire, c'est ça. Fierté mal placée.

Alors il le suit. Il n'habite pas très loin.

« Voilà, c'est chez moi.

C'est un peu chez toi aussi si tu veux. »

Chez lui. Il entre timidement.

Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil. Il ne prend pas le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il s'assoit. Il se sent fatigué. Il a vécu trop de choses aujourd'hui. Trop de choses différentes. L'après-midi de lecture calme et un peu ennuyante. La discussion avec sa mère et cette révélation si dure à entendre. À admettre. Et cette rencontre improbable à la fois houleuse et apaisante. Et maintenant, il est là. Chez Blaise.

« Tu as faim ?

Moi oui. Je nous fait des pâtes. J'ai rien d'autre, fin du mois oblige. »

Il lui sourit.

Il a l'air minuscule à ce moment. Ses traits émaciés dans le trop grand manteau de Blaise. Et ses immenses yeux gris. Ça le touche. Il a l'air d'un enfant. Le brun aimerait le protéger. Le protéger de lui-même peut-être. Ou des autres. Il ne sait pas.

L'eau boue déjà. Il verse les spaghettis dedans.

« Dis tu savais toi que mon père est en tôle ? »

Les grands yeux levés vers lui. On dirait un chaton. Apeuré.

« C'est Hermione qui t'as raconté ça ? C'est pas vrai ! Elle est vraiment … »

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas elle. C'est ma mère. »

Ah. Oui. Narcissa elle, elle est en droit de lui dire.

Il ne peut plus vraiment faire semblant maintenant. Il est bien obligé de l'avouer.

« Oui, je savais ça. »

Drago soupire. Il se laisse aller sur le fauteuil. Ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux peroxydés.

Il n'a pas envie d'en savoir plus. Pas maintenant. Ça lui fait trop peur.

Mais il a une autre question. Quand même. Il y en a beaucoup dans son cœur. Alors une de plus. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

« Et cette Granger là. C'est qui au juste ? »

Est-ce qu'il peut réellement tout lui raconter ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Peut on décrire une relation aussi contradictoire ? en si peu de temps. Les mots ne suffisent pas. Pour lui dire cette amitié complexe. Amitié. Quel autre mot ?

Il secoue la tête et il s'assoit sur le canapé, près du fauteuil. Les pâtes ne sont pas encore cuites.

« Tu sais Drago, elle peut être qui tu veux au fond.

Comme nous. Ou juste toi, tout seul. Tout est possible.

Tu peux être qui tu veux. Et nous, nous pouvons redevenir des amis. Tout dépend de toi.

Alors, elle est ce que tu as envie qu'elle soit. »

Ça a l'air de ne pas vraiment lui plaire comme réponse. Mais il se contente de pincer les lèvres et de froncer un peu les sourcils.

Blaise traverse de nouveau le petit studio. Vers la cuisine.

Il réfléchit. Les deux dernières années ont tout changé pour Hermione. Il le sait. Il ne peut pas raconter ça. Pas même à son meilleur ami.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas. On se contente de les comprendre. De les observer. De les vivre.

Et Drago, il commence à voir que cette Hermione n'est pas tout à fait n'importe qui. Il commence à comprendre qu'ils ont eu une histoire particulière. Un passé commun.

Mais quel putain de passé commun ?

…

Devant ce miroir, elle se dévisage. Jour après jour, elle ne se reconnait plus. Elle ne saurai dire ce qui change. Mais elle n'est plus la même. Elle n'est plus celle qu'elle connaissait.

Dans un coin de la glace, il y a leurs sourires. À tous les trois. Celui du rouquin trop grand, du brun aux lunettes de travers. Et le sien entre eux. Avec ses cheveux qui font une cascade sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même fille que dans le reflet. Mais pourtant, c'est bien elle.

C'était un peu avant la septième année. Celle qu'il n'ont jamais faites à Poudlard.

En fin de sixième année. Leur dernière année d'école.

Ce n'était pas encore l'été. Il y avait un reste de bourrasque dans l'air. Mais déjà les arbres étaient feuillus. Fleuris.

C'était peut être en Mars. Ou en Avril.

Il faisait soleil ce jour là. Ça réchauffait l'air encore frais. Et ils étaient allés se promener dans le parc. Et c'est Harry qui leur avait proposé de faire une photo. Ils souriaient. Sincèrement. C'était un après-midi normal au fond. Pour des jeunes écoliers.

Bien que la situation était déjà délicate. La violence existait déjà. Et bientôt Dumbledore allait être assassiné. Mais à l'époque, ils savaient encore sourire. Il y avait encore un peu d'insouciance en eux.

Enfin. Dans le cas de vraiment. Harry sur cette photo, il avait dans les yeux un peu de sérieux. Cette perpétuelle préoccupation qui avait bouffé sa vie. Son insouciance était bien plus récente.

Ça la faisait sourire un peu de penser ça.

C'était une belle époque. Une belle année. De beaux souvenirs. Un peu trop lointains. Effacés par ceux de l'année suivante. Bien plus durs.

À l'époque Blaise n'était qu'un inconnu détestable. Si elle avait su qu'il deviendrai un tel soutien …

Et Drago. À ce moment là, il avait déjà la marque sur le bras. Et ils se haïssaient. D'une force.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Mais cette fouine imbue d'elle même a toujours provoqué chez elle des réactions vives.

Bien sur, il était insupportable. Et il défendait des valeurs qui l'horripilait. Et aussi, évidement, il l'insultait. Il l'humiliait.

Mais ça la mettait dans des états de rage tel. C'était irraisonné. Elle qui habituellement savait se contenir. Et réfléchir avant de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Mais avec lui, elle ne savait pas comment ne pas être spontanée.

Alors elle l'avait haï davantage pour ça.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour précisément.

Et ceux d'après.

La première fois qu'elle l'a vu endormi au détour d'un couloir. Elle allait voir Harry. Et elle avait surpris la silhouette de dos secouée de sanglot qui veillait Malefoy. Elle avait reconnu Blaise. Elle s'était assise avec lui. Sans rien dire. Ça avait commencé comme ça. Avec Blaise comme avec Drago. C'était presque la même histoire.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé. Alors qu'il continuait de dormir tranquillement. Sereinement. Avant même de parler à Blaise. C'était à Drago qu'elle s'était confiée. Parce qu'elle avait juste besoin de parler. Pas vraiment de réponse.

Alors elle lui avait raconté.

Et petit à petit, c'était devenu normal. Habituel. Presque quotidien. D'aller le voir. De le considérer comme un ami.

Elle s'était habituée à la présence silencieuse. Elle avait commencé à apprécier, à comprendre le jeune homme. Du moins le souvenir qu'elle en avait. Et elle chérissait ces souvenirs. Ils étaient assez heureux au fond.

Elle s'était liée d'une amitié forte avec Blaise. Parce qu'ils vivaient là même chose. Ils étaient seuls et livrés à eux même. Être ensemble. Ça aide à tenir quand même un peu.

Elle avait même appris à apprécier Narcissa.

Un lien s'était lié. Un gros nœud entre Drago et elle. Alors même que lui dormait. Parce qu'ils avaient un peu la même histoire. Ils avaient un passé commun bien trop fort pour l'ignorer. Et aujourd'hui, il était presque au centre de sa vie depuis deux ans.

Impossible à comprendre.

Et depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Sans mémoire. Ça lui faisait un peu peur au fond. Parce qu'il n'était plus la même personne d'un coup. D'un coup, il n'était plus ce passé endormi. Ces années d'écoles si douces. Où son plus gros problème était la petite personne de Drago Malefoy.

Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était vraiment pas un jour pour le croiser. C'était trop tôt pour elle. Trop tôt pour cette confrontation. Surtout après ça. Après sa rencontre avec Ginny.

Bon sang, Ginny.

Elle se sent mal. Juste à ce souvenir.

Cette fille qu'elle aimait tant. Qu'elle avait tant chéri. Qui lui avait donné de l'espoir.

Elle est absolument perdue. Ginny s'est perdue. Elle l'a perdue. Elle est morte. À l'intérieur d'elle même.

Était-il au moins encore possible de l'aider ?

En réalité. Elle n'est pas sure qu'il y est quelqu'un qui puisse encore s'en sortir. S'en sortir vraiment. Peut être que lui il y avait moyen. C'est ce que Blaise dit après tout.

Peut-être qu'au fond.

Il y a trop de peut-être. Elle n'aime pas ça. Avoir des doutes. Elle aime quand tout est clair et logique. Et là, il n'y a plus de logique. Plus depuis ce jour là.

Elle espère qu'un jour quand même elle arrivera à oublier un peu. À passer à la suite.

C'est fou au fond, ce que le passé peut faire. Ce que le passé peut détruire. Il y a ceux qui sont hantés et qui n'arrivent même plus à vivre avec. Il y a ceux qui ne peuvent plus revenir dans le présent. Il y a ceux qui courent après un passé oublié. Il y a ceux qui préfèrent ne même plus considérer leur mémoire. Il y a ceux qui ne seront plus jamais ceux qu'ils étaient. Il y a tout un peuple à l'histoire nécrosée. Un peuple entier explosé. Détruit. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle par ce passé. Une nécrose, oui. Petit à petit ça bouffe tout. Et bientôt. Ça allait complètement tout exploser.

Pour le moment, tout est encore enfoui. Mais ça remonte à la surface. Comme une bouche d'égout béante. Débordante.

Merlin. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire.

Même Malefoy semble obsédé par ce passé. Parce qu'il lui échappait.

Si seulement il savait. Il n'aimerait pas. Il n'aimerait pas connaitre tout ce que, eux, savaient. Ce qu'ils savaient bien trop.

Comme elle aimerait oublier elle.

Elle regarde toujours son reflet au dessus du lavabo. Elle pleure. Elle ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps. C'est là. Sur ses joues. Ça coule le long de son visage. Il y a presque des sillons pour les guider. Creusés dans ses joues.

Elle n'oublierait donc jamais ce jour.

Ces cris.

Ce sang.

Bordel, non, pas le sang.

Sa vue se voile à ce souvenir. Comme des taches rouges sous ses paupières.

Là c'est trop. Les images affluent trop vite.

Il fallait y mettre fin.

Comme tous les soirs, la main qui ouvre le miroir en deux. Le placard. Ça fouille distraitement entre les pots de crème et les flacons de parfum. Les petites boites en carton entre les doigts. C'est celle là. Elle le sait bien. Elle la reconnait. Les coins sont usés.

Elle l'attrape. Elle l'ouvre. Plaque de pilules colorées.

Un mouvement du poignet. Dans la paume de sa main, la petite gélule. Une autre la rejoint. Il en faudra au moins deux ce soir. Au moins.

Elle porte la main à sa bouche. Balance la tête en arrière. Pas besoin d'eau. Elle a l'habitude. Ça glisse tout seul. Jusqu'à l'estomac.

Elle repose la boite sur le lavabo. Et en quelques secondes, elle a rejoint son lit. Toute habillée, elle se glisse entre les draps.

Sans penser à rien. Elle s'endort.

Le sommeil où elle oublie enfin.

Il y a ceux qui dorment pour oublier. Ceux qui ont besoin de se doper pour enfin dormir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin ! Enfin, pour le moment hein ... :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review surtout, ça me ferai extrêmement plaisir et je répondrai avec joie !

Des gros bisous, beaucoup d'amour. Et n'oubliez pas d'être heureux :) Malgré l'absence de joie (ou presque) dans ce récit.


	7. VI - Ce qui n'existe plus

Bonsoir à tous ! Et tout de suite désolé pour le retard d'une bonne semaine ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, je m'en excuse !

Merci aux derniers followers, RoseViolet19570 et petiit-cœurs ! Ça me touche toujours beaucoup ! Merci aux reviewers aussi ! Merci mille fois, ça n'existe que grâce à vous !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant :)

* * *

><p><strong>VI - Ce qui n'existe plus<strong>

Cri fugace. Pourtant si puissant. Puis c'est ininterrompu. Des centaines de voix le reprennent.

Ça s'estompe dans ses oreilles. C'est de plus en plus fort, mais il l'entend de moins en moins. Il voit flou.

Il sent juste la foule courir autour de lui. Ça heurte ses épaules.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains autour de ses bras. Ça le secoue. Ça lui parle. Et une poigne l'entraîne à sa suite.

Il trébuche derrière. Il s'agrippe comme il le peut à cette main.

Mais ça glisse. Sa peau est moite d'angoisse et de frayeur. Les doigts lui échappent. La foule autour de lui l'empêche de rester près de ce guide. Il est retenu en arrière.

Il n'y a plus rien entre ses doigts.

Il essaie de crier. Il se hisse sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il ne voit plus ce dos parmi la masse huante et affolée.

Il est de nouveau seul dans la nuée.

Il voudrait appeler. Mais dans sa bouche, les bruits se meurent.

Un grand choc dans son dos. Il tombe. Il ne veut pas se relever.

Il se contente de regarder les pieds qui piétinent autour de lui. Il ne sait par quel miracle personne n'écrase sa nuque contre la pierre froide.

La cavalcade ne semble pas avoir de fin.

Il aimerait s'endormir là.

Il dort.

…

Moment de grâce. L'eau chaude qui coule le long de son visage, sur ses épaules, partout sur sa peau. Il ferme les yeux, lève un peu plus le menton. Les lèvres entrouvertes. La douche du matin.

Il s'est réveillé dans un canapé qui lui était étranger. Suite à un rêve qu'il a oublié dans l'instant. Un plaid écossais enroulé négligemment autour de lui. Blaise ronflait sur le tapis. Ça l'avait fait rire.

Ils ont passé la soirée à parler. En buvant quelques bieraubeurres. Ils ont ris. Beaucoup. Jusqu'à en avoir mal aux abdominaux. Ça lui a fait du bien. Une douleur vivante.

Ils ont fini par s'endormir là où ils étaient. À seulement quelques pas du lit de Blaise. Ça aussi ça l'a fait rire.

Et maintenant, l'eau glisse sur lui.

Ses mains frictionnent sa peau. Il se découvre chaque jour. Son corps lui semble encore étranger.

Les clavicules en dentelles. Le torse glabre. Les hanches fines. Les muscles dessinés des cuisses. Le petit creux sur les côtés des fesses. Les épaules rigides. Les tétons caramels. Les doigts délicats. Les omoplates trop saillantes. Le menton fier. Les bras puissants. Cette attitude nerveuse et droite. La peau trop sensible. Son sexe endormi.

Il se pince. Il s'épouille. Il se tâte. Aucune parcelle de peau n'est oubliée. Il s'inspecte. Vérifie. Cherche une sensation qui lui ramènera peut-être ses souvenirs.

Et la danse de ses mains griffant sa peau lui évoque soudain Granger. Il se demande un instant si ses mains à elle lui rappelleraient quelque chose.

Puis son regard tombe sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

Du bout des doigts il effleure le tatouage. Il suit les courbes du serpent. Jusqu'à la mâchoire du crâne. Quand il tourne son poignet dans la lumière, il a l'impression qu'il bouge.

Il ne sait pas s'il l'aime bien. Il le trouve plutôt joli. Mais il ne s'y attache pas. Il n'a pas l'impression que ça lui appartient.

Ce n'est pas lui. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir fait.

Ça le fait marrer. Comme s'il se souvenait de quoique ce soit.

Maintenant, ses cheveux ruissellent sur ses épaules devant le miroir. Il se dévisage un peu. Pas longtemps.

Il enfile ses vêtements. Ses narines se froncent un peu de dégout. Il n'aime pas porter les mêmes vêtements deux jours de suite.

Puis il sort.

Un nuage de buée jaillit hors de la salle de bain et une odeur de propre envahit l'appartement.

« Bordel Drago, tu te douches à l'eau bouillante ? »

La voix de Blaise lui parvient à travers la vapeur. Le léger brouillard l'empêche de le voir. D'un geste du bras, le brun dissipe comme il peut l'eau qui goutte déjà sur les vitres froides.

« Au moins ça récurera un peu ton appart' »

Il dit ça comme ça, en se servant dans le frigidaire de son hôte.

« Ne te gène pas surtout. »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« C'était de l'ironie Drago. Tu connais ça, l'ironie ? »

Il le dévisage avec un air de défi qui lui plait assez. Il aime bien les joutes verbales qui s'engagent parfois entre eux.

Mais là il n'a pas vraiment envie. Il se contente d'un jus de fruit qu'il boit à même le tetrapak.

Il sourit en s'essuyant les lèvres face à la grimace de dégout de son ami.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas la gale. »

« Non, mais tu es toi. Et c'est pire. »

Ils rient ensemble. Ça leur fait du bien de rire encore. De ne pas s'arrêter. D'être tous les deux et de rire.

Ils prennent un petit-déjeuner copieux. Ça dure longtemps. Ils sont bien là, assis autour de la table. Au chaud dans le petit appartement. Ils peuvent voir comme il fait froid dehors. Ça se voit dans le ciel. Ce ciel uniformément blanc, à peine moucheté de taches d'ombre et de lumière.

Ils sont bien là, à parler en buvant leur café brulant à petites gorgées. À sentir entre leur doigts la chaleur se répandre. À croquer dans des croissants français qui s'émiettent partout sur la table en bois.

« Blaise ? »

Il relève la tête. Ils ne se sont rien dit depuis quelques secondes. Un silence qui n'était pas pesant. il est assez surpris que Drago le brise avec une telle facilité.

« Quoi ? »

Le blond regarde dans le vide. Rien ne lui laisse croire qu'il ai au moins entendu sa réponse.

« Cette guerre là. »

Il s'arrête. Il boit dans sa tasse.

Blaise ne peut plus bouger. Il attend la suite avec trop d'angoisse.

« J'imagine qu'elle est un souvenir encore frais pour toi. »

Comme il imagine bien.

« J'imagine qu'elle ne vous a pas laissé indemne. »

Ça le ferait presque rire tiens. C'est tellement évident.

« J'imagine que ça a voir avec mon coma n'est ce pas ? »

Ah oui tiens. Cette évidence là aussi il va falloir l'expliquer.

Le jeune homme blond se tourne vers lui et le regarde, interrogatif.

Blaise repose sa tasse devant lui. Le bruit sourd de sa rencontre avec le bois les fait sursauter tout les deux.

Il va bien falloir que je te raconte certaines choses. J'imagine. »

Drago se contente de hocher la tête. Il attend qu'il parle maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Narcissa au juste. Mais la dernière bataille, celle qui a signé la fin de la guerre, c'était à Poudlard. »

Il ne réagit pas en face. Bordel, il a toujours été un peu long à la détente parfois, mais là. Tout de même.

« Poudlard. Tu sais. L'école où nous étions étudiants. »

Pupilles écarquillées. I semble qu'il ai enfin compris où il veut en venir.

« Nous y étions ce jour-là bien entendu.

Et il y a eu un mouvement de panique à un moment.

Beaucoup de gens se sont perdus alors. Certains ne se sont jamais retrouvés. »

Son cœur se serre un peu. Sa mémoire se souvient bien malgré lui.

De ceux qu'il n'a pas retrouvé.

Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il doit parler.

« Tu t'es retrouvé tout seul à ce moment là. On t'a perdu. On ne t'as retrouvé que le lendemain, longtemps après la fin des combats.

Tu dormais déjà. Tu avais l'air si serein.

Au début j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Tu étais mort.

Tu étais mort. Toi aussi.

J'ai cru que mon monde entier s'effondrait. Ça m'a fait bien plus mal que toutes les blessures encore à vif.

Je t'ai serré si fort. Je voulais que tu vive encore.

Personne ne méritait de mourir dans cette guerre. Nous n'étions que des enfants armés bien trop tôt.

Surtout pas toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

J'ai tellement cru que tu étais mort.

On t'a arraché à mon étreinte et on m'a juste dit ça.

Il respire.

Puis on t'a emmené. Et je suis resté là. Tout seul. Longtemps.

J'ai mis longtemps à me relever. À arrêter de pleurer.

Il n'y avait plus personne de vivant. On cherchait les cadavres partout.

La moitié du château s'était éboulée. Un sortilège de Feudeymon avait dégénéré. Et la moitié du château s'était ramassée sur elle-même. Écrasant dans son ventre des dizaines d'étudiants.

Le parc était une hécatombe. Une morgue à ciel ouvert. Tout le monde courait à la recherche d'un visage connu quelque part. Priant pour ne pas le reconnaître parmi ceux couchés sous les draps blancs.

C'était affreux.

Mais tu étais vivant. Alors je me suis un peu accroché à ça.

Et j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il t'était arrivé au juste.

Tu dormais déjà quand je suis arrivé. Et tu avais l'air serein. Apaisé.

Comme si on t'avait enfin enlevé un grand poids. »

Il reprend son souffle d'un coup. Il a dit ça d'une traite. Presque sans respirer entre les mots. Il y avait une telle urgence de dire.

Drago a du mal à respirer correctement. Ça se saccade dans ses poumons.

Personne ne s'est jamais autant dévoilé à lui. Ça le fait un peu paniquer.

Et ce qu'il lui raconte. Ça le chamboule partout.

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que cette guerre, c'était eux qui l'avaient vécue.

Lui même. Lui aussi. Il a vécu la guerre.

Il a certainement vu la mort. Peut-être qu'il l'a provoquée.

Il a dû voir le sang. Le sentir sur lui. Avoir l'odeur de la chair et de la poudre imprégnée dans ses cheveux.

Il a dû frôler l'arrêt cardiaque, se doper à l'adrénaline. Il a dû courir comme jamais il n'a couru. Son regard devait certainement courir aussi de tout côté. Ses sens ont dû être décuplés par la peur de mourir.

Il a dû se battre pour rester en vie. Il a peut-être tué pour vivre.

Il a certainement été un animal assoiffé de vie comme les autres. Une bête féroce qui n'a pas de camps. Qui ne cherche qu'à s'en sortir. Égoïstement. Et tant pis pour les autres.

Il a dû se sentir vivant comme jamais. Entendre le sang palpiter à ses oreilles. Frissonner à chaque mouvement de l'air autour de lui.

Il a été avec eux. Il a vu tout ça. Il l'a vécu.

Et il est incapable de s'en souvenir.

« Bref.

Tout ça c'est loin maintenant. Tu t'es réveillé et tout va bien. »

Blaise boit une gorgée en souriant. Un sourire un peu coupable. Un sourire un peu faux.

Drago comprend qu'il ment. Tout ne va pas bien, non. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Et il s'est réveillé sans mémoire.

Tout ne va pas bien.

Mais peut-être qu'au fond, il peut faire quelque chose pour que ça aille mieux.

Il peut sans doute les aider un peu. Parce qu'il s'est réveillé après tout.

Il est là maintenant.

Et alors il fait quelque chose que personne ne l'aurait jamais imaginé faire.

Doucement, il se lève et contourne la table. Il se place près de son ami et sans un mot, se penche pour l'enlacer.

Il le serre contre lui, entoure ses épaules de ses bras et pose son menton sur son front. Blaise se fige un instant mais petit à petit l'étreinte fait tomber ses derniers remparts.

Il repose la tasse. Main tremblante. Ses bras remontent dans le dos de Drago et il enfouit son visage sur son épaule. Une douce chaleur émane de lui. Ça va jusque dans son cœur.

Sans y faire attention, Blaise sent la brûlure d'une larme sur sa joue.

Il a cru qu'il était mort. Et encore aujourd'hui cette sensation reste si forte dans son ventre.

Alors il pleure comme ce jour là.

Avant il n'avait jamais pleuré dans ses bras.

Mais maintenant il est là.

Il est là. Et tout va bien.

…

Retour à la maison.

Le manoir a l'air vide.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Comme les jours précédents.

Il n'a plus de questions à poser à Narcissa. Alors il se sent étrangement léger.

Pourtant, ce qu'il sait, ça fait un poids supplémentaire.

C'est assez paradoxale.

Un livre au hasard. Le plus gros possible. Il lit. Mais très vite, il se rend compte que son esprit divague. Il n'a pas la tête à ça en fait.

Il essaie un autre ouvrage.

Pas plus de concentration.

Son regard va et vient entre les pages jaunies et la fenêtres. Un rayon joue dans les vitraux. Le vent agite l'ombre des branches d'arbres.

Il fait si beau. Trop beau.

Le soleil l'attire.

Il attrape un troisième livre. Un livre de conte. Des histoires pour le distraire.

Les illustrations sont moins colorées que la vraie vie. Fades. Mornes.

Il abandonne. Il descend les escaliers. Ses pas vont plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait. Il sent une impatience incontrôlée.

Une joie enfantine.

Aller jouer dehors.

Il enfile son manteau et ses bottes fourrées. Vite.

Il se rue dehors.

Il est déjà couché dans l'herbe. Il fait froid. Mais l'astre céleste dépose une douce chaleur sur lui. Une lumière caressante. Le ciel est si bleu, si pur. C'est un froid sec, qui pique et saisit les joues. Qui colore la peau de rougeurs. Qui donne à chaque respiration un goût de bonheur.

Et couché là sur le dos, il regarde le ciel. Les quelques branches nues qui rentrent dans son champs de vision. Qui découpent l'azur de lignes graphiques.

Une hirondelle siffle en le survolant. C'est trop tôt pourtant.

Il n'y a qu'un peu de vent. Juste assez pour jouer dans ses cheveux blonds. Ça vient caresser son front. Rafraichir ses oreilles.

L'herbe est douce dans sa nuque. Ça le chatouille.

Et les yeux fixés dans l'immensité, il n'a plus besoin de livres pour s'évader.

Il repense. À hier soir. À ce matin.

À sa mère qui lui a raconté un peu d'où il venait. Qui a l'air aussi émue que lui à ces souvenirs.

À cette fille sortie de nulle part dont il a pris la main. Qui lui a offert un moment d'insouciance dans un café moldu. Qui l'a laissé crever de froid en attendant Blaise. Cette Granger. Hermione.

À Blaise qui l'a fait rire toute une nuit. À son récit de cette amitié qu'il sent déjà prendre de l'ampleur dans sa jeune mémoire. À ses mots sur les possibilités infinies de cette renaissance.

À ce désastre dont il ne se souvient pas.

À sa mémoire vierge.

À ce que Blaise a dit.

Il était mort.

Blaise a dit qu'il était mort.

Toi aussi.

Puis, qu'il était vivant de nouveau.

Il est vivant.

Toi aussi.

Et soudain il prend conscience de la beauté de ce sentiment. De la puissance que ça a dans ses tripes. De la force que ça décuple en lui.

Il se sent bien. Heureux. Vivant.

Il n'est plus seul. Pas tant que ça.

Et quelques souvenirs commencent à naître dans son esprit. Des souvenirs qu'il a construit lui-même, tout seul.

Son histoire.

Celle qu'il peut choisir.

Toi aussi.

Toi aussi.

Bordel.

Lui aussi.

Blaise l'a cru mort. Lui aussi.

Qui d'autre est mort au juste ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sur l'immensité céruléenne. Il sent un courant d'air froid parcourir ses vertèbres. Une sensation moite entre les doigts.

Putain. Il n'y a plus que Blaise dans sa vie. Les autres sont tous morts.

Et Blaise n'a que lui.

Il n'y a plus personne alors.

Il sont si seuls. Blaise et Hermione. Les autres sont morts.

Des amis certainement.

Et malgré le vide de sa mémoire, il sent son cœur se serrer à la pensée que ceux qu'il aimait soient morts. Tous.

Ça lui semble impossible.

Tellement dur.

Et pourtant, il se souvient des regards si étrangement vides de Granger. Les silences parfois lourds de Blaise. Les courts moments où ils ne semblaient plus être dans le présent avec lui.

Il comprend. Que tout un pan de leur être vit avec leurs souvenirs.

Les souvenirs de ceux qui ne sont plus là.

La mémoire de ce qui n'existe plus. Ce qui ne pourra plus jamais exister.

Cette nostalgie qui parfois fait mal dont elle lui a parlé.

Ils vivent avec chaque jour. Ils se la trimbalent comme un poids accroché à la cheville. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment y échapper. Ça bouffe leur présent.

Ça les bousille.

Il voit ça soudain.

Ça lui saute aux yeux.

Comment a-t-il pu l'ignorer ? Comment ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

Sa respiration est plus profonde. Ça gonfle sa poitrine. Ça creuse son ventre.

Mais il reste calme. C'est surprenant.

Il ne se sent pas assailli de toute part comme souvent. Pas d'oppression.

Il comprend ce qui se passe autour de lui. C'est la première fois qu'il comprend comme ça.

Et ainsi, il se sent enfin là. Parmi eux. Dans leur réalité.

Parce qu'il peut les comprendre un peu.

Tout ne va pas bien.

Et lui, il peut faire quelque chose pour eux. Il peut être là. Il peut rester vivant avec eux.

Il peut les aider à oublier.

Il sait si bien le faire. Oublier.

…

Ça toque à la fenêtre. Blaise vient à peine de rentrer. Et déjà, un hibou.

Ça le fatigue.

Il dépose son sac de cours sur une chaise et ouvre à l'oiseau sans même lui accorder un regard. Il entend le bruissement d'aile venir se poser sur le dossier du canapé.

En retirant veste, écharpe et bonnet, il prie pour que le volatile ne défèque pas sur la housse fraichement lavée.

Puis il tend finalement la main vers lui et retire la missive de sa patte.

L'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Fine et italique.

Ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas reçu de lettre portant cette écriture. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'a pas oubliée. L'écriture des mots échangés en cours avec son meilleur ami.

Il regarde finalement le hibou grand duc. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il sait déjà.

C'est bien le hibou de Drago. Celui qui dort dans la volière du manoir depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Il passe sa main dans le plumage en s'asseyant et déchire l'enveloppe.

« Blaise,

Granger m'a parlé d'un ami à elle qui aimerait voler. J'imagine que c'est aussi un ami à toi.

Elle t'a mentionné en tout cas.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'accompagner la prochaine fois que tu passeras au manoir. »

C'est tout.

Il sourit légèrement.

Aucune formule de politesse. Ni de bonjour, ni de au revoir. C'est typique.

Par contre, il est un peu surpris. Hermione a parlé de Harry. Déjà. Si tôt.

Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Et en même temps Harry serait tellement content.

Oui mais, Drago. Son comportement est trop imprévisible. Il va poser des questions.

Auxquelles eux même n'ont surement pas les réponses.

Bordel, il ne sait pas quelle décision prendre.

Il faut qu'il voit son amie. Ils en discuteront. C'est une solution. Évidente.

Alors il se relève déjà. le corps fatigué par l'après-midi de cours, il aurait aimé ne pas penser ce soir.

Pour une fois.

Torsion qui le saisit et le déforme. Et le voilà déjà devant son appartement. Si loin de son propre lit.

Elle ouvre avant même qu'il ne frappe.

« Salut Blaise. »

« Salut ma belle.

Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Ça va ? »

Une bise claquée sur chaque joue. Elle réagit à peine. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Mais alors pas bien du tout.

Il rentre derrière elle.

Pyjama en pilou et cheveux défaits. Pieds nus. Tasses de thé sales dans l'évier. Tas de plaid au pied de la télé. Et film à priori pas très intelligent à l'écran.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas.

« J'ai vu Ginny hier. »

Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. ça se devine aisément. Pas bien du tout.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non ! »

Elle dit ça très vite. Comme pour l'empêcher de continuer

« Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Plus tard. Peut-être. »

Bien, ils n'en parleraient pas alors.

« Je savais que tu passerais. »

Ça leur arrive souvent. De plus en plus. De savoir comment va l'autre. Ce qu'il fait. S'il va venir.

Un lien magique s'est tissé entres leurs esprits.

C'est une question de survie au fond. Il se raccroche à la seule chose qu'il connaisse encore dans ce monde.

Alors leurs pensées parfois communiquent.

Ce n'est pas si surprenant.

Il s'assied à même le sol. Elle rince déjà une tasse pour lui offrir un thé.

« Noir comme d'hab ? »

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

Rapidement elle est assise près de lui avec deux tasses fumantes. Leurs épaules s'appuient naturellement l'une contre l'autre.

Le film continue en face d'eux. Une banale histoire de lycéenne américaine. Il a mis des mois à comprendre les récits moldus. Surtout ceux-là.

Hermione a su lui montrer certains films qui l'ont convaincu de la richesse de la culture moldue. Mais jamais il ne comprendrait ces comédies romantiques et boutonneuses pour pré-adolescentes en manque d'affection et en exploration de leur sexualité.

Voilà. Ça, c'est dit.

Mais il ne disait jamais à Hermione de ne pas en regarder. Si elle allait mal, elle était libre de se guérir par tous les moyens. Même les plus radicaux.

Ça le fait sourire un peu.

« Tu n'es pas allée travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Je leur ai envoyé un hibou pour prévenir. »

Il sait qu'ils ne l'embêteraient jamais pour ses absences régulières.

Les rescapés de la bataille de Poudlard sont respectés. Respectés et pardonnés. Il y a toujours un peu d'indulgence et de pitié dans les regards quand tu te présentes. Bonjour, Blaise Zabini, enchanté. Ah vous êtes ce Blaise là, laissez moi vous montrer toute ma compassion et ma pitié. Laissez moi vous rappeler tout ce que vous avez perdu. Laissez moi vous considérer comme rien d'autre qu'un rescapé. À jamais. Vous ne serez que ça.

Un rescapé.

Qu'on regarde en pinçant les lèvres. Ou qu'on fuit un peu, intimidé par tant de misère.

Qu'on observe avec une curiosité malsaine. Comme ces voitures qui ralentissent sur l'autoroute pour mieux profiter des accidents.

Ouais, tout pareil.

Alors personne ne dirait rien à Hermione quand elle retournerait au bureau le lendemain. On ignorerait cette petite faiblesse. Elle aura même droit à des gâteaux sur son bureau.

Mais tout simplement aller lui demander comment elle va. Simplement, ce geste attentionné. Jamais ça n'arrivera.

Ils sont trop lâches.

« Tu as ramené Malefoy chez toi hier soir ? »

« Oui. Il est reparti en fin de matinée. Avant que j'aille à Sainte Mangouste. »

Blaise étudie la médecine. Elle ne comprend toujours pas comment il fait pour supporter ça. Les corps. Bousillés. La maladie. Le sang. Les organes. Tout ça.

Elle, elle ne peut pas.

Elle ne peut plus. Elle en a déjà trop vu.

« Il allait bien ? »

« Plutôt oui. Je crois.

Narcissa lui a dit à propos de Lucius. »

Hermione frissonne toujours quand il dit son prénom. Cet homme infâme.

Elle soupire en hochant la tête, les yeux toujours absorbés dans la contemplation du téléviseur.

« Il m'a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Ces questions tellement terre à terre. C'est bien elle ça.

« Il paraît que tu lui as parlé de Harry. »

Elle se tourne vers lui, interpellée.

« Oui. »

« Il propose que je l'emmène avec moi la prochaine fois. »

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils.

« Uniquement si je suis là aussi. »

Ah. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si simple.

Mais après tout c'est elle qui a abordé la question avec lui.

Elle a vraiment envie de faire plaisir à son ami. Elle a vraiment envie de le voir sur un balais de nouveau.

Elle espère que les réflexes seront toujours là et qu'il volera avec autant de naturel qu'avant.

« Vendredi alors ?

On passe le chercher et on l'emmène au manoir ? »

« Oui. Ça m'a l'air bien.

Il va être tellement content. »

Elle sourit. Il aime tellement les surprises. Et celle-ci lui fera une telle joie.

Elle imagine déjà ses grands yeux émerveillés quand elle lui dira qu'ils l'emmènent voler. Elle entend déjà sa voix lui demander si c'est vrai. Elle peut déjà sentir ses doigts presser son bras d'impatience.

Elle aime tellement ces moments. Où il est heureux. Tellement heureux.

Ça la rend heureuse aussi. Un court instant de félicité. C'est doux. C'est précieux.

Vendredi. Quelques jours et ils seront tous les quatre dans le parc si beau du manoir Malefoy. Narcissa leur préparera certainement des chocolats chauds. Blaise guidera Harry et lui sera aux anges. Elle s'assiéra dans l'herbe et lèvera les yeux vers eux dans le ciel. Il lui criera sa joie et ça la fera rire. Et Drago aussi.

Drago.

Mince.

« Blaise ? »

Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Un sourcil interrogateur.

« Malefoy ne sait pas. Qui est Harry.

Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Je ne sais pas.

Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer je crois.

Harry sera si heureux de voler avec nous. Tu pourras peut-être essayer aussi.

Et Drago ne posera pas de questions. Pas en sa présence. Il a un peu de tact quand même tu sais.

Je suis sur que ça ne leur apportera que de la joie à tous les deux.

Et à nous aussi.

Ça fera du bien à tout le monde de passer un moment loin de notre mémoire avec ces deux enfants fous.

Ça vaut le coup.

Malefoy ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je suis même intimement persuadé du contraire. Je suis sur qu'il s'entendront à merveille. »

Il parle avec tendresse en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Ça la rassure instantanément. Cette voix grave et calme.

Il a raison au fond. Ces deux là s'entendront certainement.

Ça la fait un peu rire de les imaginer ensemble comme ça. Avant, jamais ils n'auraient accepté. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et maintenant. Aucun des deux ne se doute de son histoire avec le second.

C'est d'autant plus beau.

Leur haine n'existe plus.

Il ne reste plus rien de ces sentiments violents et destructeurs.

Peut-être seront-ils amis après tout. Après tout ce temps. Peut-être vont-ils enfin se laisser le temps de se découvrir. Ils vont enfin apprendre à se connaître.

Et ça vaut le coup. Elle en est sûre aussi maintenant.

Ron sera certainement d'accord avec elle. C'est certains.

Peut-être que bientôt il pourra lui aussi les accompagner.

Ils seront ensemble. Tous ensemble. Comme ils ne l'ont jamais été avant.

La guerre a détruit bien des choses. Mais sur les gravats, poussent des fleurs qui n'existaient pas avant.

Et cette idée lui fait chaud au cœur.

On recommence tout. On oublie qui ils ont été. Et on construit quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau, de plus fort.

Et ce qui n'existe plus n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Vendredi.

Dans deux petits jours.

Ils construiront quelque chose de neuf ensemble.

Elle est impatiente.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous alors ?<p>

Laissez donc une review, si ça vous a plu, si ça ne vous plait pas, si vous aimez Drago, si ils vous font de la peine, si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, si vous trouvez mon écriture trop pesante, si ça avance trop lentement à votre gout, si votre chat est un emmerdeur ... Bref, reviewez pour me dire tout et n'importe quoi, c'est important pour les auteurs, les retours. C'est ça qui fait avancer. Et je serai particulièrement heureuse de vous répondre !

Des bisous !


End file.
